What Could Go Wrong
by ihated14yearoldme
Summary: this is a reupload from when I was in elementary school and had an account (you're all welcome). there were 3 different stories and this document says this one is 30,000 words. hahaha, I wasted a life on this actual garbage. Had to reread this to edit the formatting RIP. anyway, shout out to my childhood BFF for co-writing this with me


Title: What Could Go Wrong?  
Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z  
Author: DragonballPhantom  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Supernatural  
Published: 03-02-11, Updated: 05-02-13  
Chapters: 14, Words: 32,924

Chapter 1: What Was That?

Hi! This is Dragonball Phantom. This is my first ever fan fiction on this site and my first time getting an account. I hope a lot of people will help me throughout this fic and let me know if I should improve my writing. I like writing funny stories, but this one is kind of weird if you ask me. Its kinda sappy at first... yeah. I'll try to make it funnier later on. Its a Gohan goes to high school, but it mostly involves field trips and extreamly weird stuff going on... I don't like the fact that when Videl finds out about Gohan, she blackmails him into teaching her to fly. So, I. Will. Not. Have. Videl. Learn. To. Fly! All right then... On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball Z Kai, or Dragonball GT... *runs out of padded room in a straight jacket* WHY WHY WHY WHY! O.O#

CHAPTER ONE (1) :

Gohan awoke to his little brother, Goten, jumping on his stomach. "... Ten minutes to get to school! Hurry up, Big brother!" Gohan sat straight up, "WHAT?" "Yeah! *'sthefirstdayofschoolandI'mgoingovertoTrunk'!" Goten said in the hyperness only a seven year old could muster. Gohan flew ( really, he did!) out of bed and got ready in less than five minutes.

Goten stood in his brother's room with a huge smile on his face. His brother would be glad to know he still had fourty minutes.

*****************************( scene change)

Gohan met up with his brother on the stairs to the kitchen. Gohan rushed up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He ran out the door and flew away. Chi Chi looked at Goten. "Goten, what was that all about?" Goten shrugged and said " I dunno mom! I'm gonna go call Nimbus and go to Trunk's house." He, too, ran out the door.

Chi chi looked out the window and fingered her dress. She watched as the mini-goku-clone called the magical cloud. 'Goku, why did you have to go?' she left the window to go wash the dishes. A fuzzy image of Goku appeared over the house. He had white wings and a glowing halo abouve his head. He was kneeling, one knee up and an arm resting on it. His other arm reached to touch the roof above Chi chi. His mouth didn't move but, you could hear his voice for miles. "It was for the best Chi chi. He woulden't be safe."

Chi chi dropped the plate she was holding. It shattered at her feet. She put a hand over her mouth and whispered, "Goku?"

Gohan flew above Satan city. It was his first day of school and he really did not want to be late. He had figured out about thirty seconds after he left that he had fourty minutes left to get to school. He had stopped at Bulma's to talk to her about having the moon restored. They already had the dragonballs, all they had to do was make the wish. Bulma promised she would do it today, while he was in school. By the time they finished talking, Gohan realized he really only had five miutes to get to school! So here was Gohan, trying to figure out where the school was. He found it and hovered 10 feet above it. He was about to land, when he felt an acute pain in his back. He fell out of the sky and crashed into the roof with a loud 'THUMP!' Gohan sat back up and rubbed his head. "Ouch? That was weird. I'll have to go talk to Bulma or Vegeta about this later." He got back up and floated a couple of inches above the roof. " All right then, that was weird. I'll have to hope this doesn't happen again." He dropped back down again and left to go look for the Office. Suddenly, the sky turned back and deep voice rumbled, "You have awakened me, The Enternal Dragon, from my mighty slumber. I shall grant you two wishes." A pause. " Your wish has been granted. You have one more wish. How shall I grant this?" You could almost see the two little chibis crackling like mad.

*********End of Chapter one****************

*Mom told me to get you up and you were sleeping when I came in here and todays the first day of school and I'm going over to Trunk's house and his dad said were going to train with him!

Sorry about it's shortness. I will write longer chapter from now on in. Please review to make this a great story for me!

Chapter 2: What the Hell just happened?

A/N: I have no reviewers. How sad... O.K. To anyone who is reading this story anyway, sorry for the shortness of the other chapter.. I was just playing around for a bit. I hope this chapter turns out as long as I want it to.

DISCLAMER: *stares at hyptnotist* waves watch in front of face* "you do not own dragon ball z, dragon ball z kai, dragon ball, or dragon ball GT." "Yes I doooooooo..." Hyptnotist: face palms you're hopeless. Dragonball Phantom: does Great Saiyaman poses I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN! presses watch. When no costume appears, dragonball phantom looks confused. Whaaattttt? Hyptnotist: what are you doing? Its just a watch. dragonball Phantom: looks down at so called regular watch. ! I guess I don't own dragonball z or any thing... Does a kamehameha sparta remix...HAAAAAAAAAAA! smiles cheekily But yet I can still do that in one breath... !

Gohan looked up. " I guess Bulma wanted to get it off her shoulders." He walked around the hallways in search of the office. He was utterly and compleatlly confused.

He finally stumbled across the door that said 'office'. He saw a lady with blonde hair and lots of make-up on sitting behind a *desk made of mahogany. He didn't know why, but he thought he heard his father laughing. " Umm... Hi I'm Gohan Son and I'm looking for my time table or something..." The lady looked up at him. "Oh right! You're that kid who got a 100 on the entrey test! Congratulations! OK I'll be right back then. Stay here"

She walked into another room and closed the door. After couple of minutes, Gohan felt the pain, a little stronger this time. He yelped and went over to the chairs to sit down. When he saw that he couldn't walk, he looked down. He was floating a couple inches above the ground and getting higher! The pain suddenly stopped and he landed on his feet. He was breathing heavily.

He went and sat down on the chairs and focused on his breathing. He was soon in the peacefull state of meditation. An hour later, Gohan felt the Secritary's Ki coming back into the room. He opened his eyes and streatched his legs a bit.

She opened the door and walked out. She gave him a time table and a couple of other sheets of paper. " I'm so sorry it took so long!" She exclaimed. "It's okay, I don't really mind waiting." He lifted up a pink slip. "What's this?" "Oh that. That's a slip for a wilderness survival camp thing thats coming up. Because you came in the middle of the year, I also put in a couple more sheets, other events coming up, like bring your parent to school day, or having Heracle visit the school to talk about how he deated Cell. I think having Heracle coming is acually tomorrow. I can't wait!" She sqeaked. Gohan groaned. "Oh right! You have to get to your classes! Well go on! I put a map in there somewhere!" Gohan sighed and walked out the door.

Chapter 3: What the Hell Just Happened? Part 2

Gohan flipped his Time-table over to the map. There was a purple outline aroud a locker named Locker 423. It was in a hallway with a bend around it. Not exactly a corner, more like a semi-circle. It showed all his classes, most of them near it. Only two were on the third floor, and it wasn't like Gohan couldn't reach them with ease. He looked at the Time-table and relized he was supposed to have science and social studies now. As he was walking to his locker to put his books in it, he saw the Science and Social Studies classroom. He walked a couple more paces, he saw his locker. It looked brand new, and he noted that if he were to break it accidentally, he could not say it was old and/or rusty. He tossed his books in and begain to walk towards the classroom. When he was just outside the classroom, he felt the pain in his back again. Because the door was open, Gohan whispered quietly. "Not again!" He started to walk forward, until he relized he wasn't going at a normal humans pace. He quickly turned around to go back to his locker. He got there in a nano second. When he leaned back, he scratched the back of his neck. He paused. His hair was sticking straight up. Wait. HIS HAIR WAS STICKING STRAIGHT UP! He quickly cursed under his breath. He tried to convert back, but relized the pain in his back wouldn't let him. He then cursed some more. He had just heard someone's footsteps.

Videl walked down the hallway with caution. In her first period class, there had been a mysterious thump on the roof. It has been really loud, considering the fact they were on the first floor. Secondly, she had heard some one whisper, "Not again" outside the door. There was then a huge flash with many shockwaves, messing up all the chairs and throwing the students and the teacher onto the floor. So, she was here to check it out. She turned around the bend in the hallway, and was met with a strange boy. He had golden hair, sticking straight up, along with the fact his eyes were the most startiling color she had ever seen. They were a bright torquise. He was leaning next to a locker, obviously in pain. It looked like he was wearing a black fighting Gi. It had a dark purple long sleeved under shirt and a dark purple belt. His boots were black with a dark blue strip going across it with purple mixed in. Videl blinked and the clothing she had seen vanished along with the golden hair and torquise eyes.(That is going to be Gohan's fighting clothing in this fic, but the under shirt is short. He wears dark colors because he blames himself for his father death and doesn't like anything cheerfull anymore.) The boy now had black hir and black eyes. He was wearing a deep blue shirt and jeans, and, he was not in pain anymore.

Gohan stared at the girl in front of him. She seemed to be deeply confused. She had blinked and taken a step back. When the girl's eyes were closed, Gohan had taken a chance and converted back. He held his breath as the girl looked back at him. She opened her mouth and said, "What the Hell just happened?"

Chapter 4: Introductions

A/N: Hey I think I'm going to write a new chapter in this story every day until I am done.

Thanks to: The0Blind0Writer and MsShadowHedgehog for reviewing. I felt very happy for the rest of the day. I think I freaked out my friends a little bit. 8D. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Kai, GT, or just Dragonball. Well except in this one dream...

"What the Hell just happened?" The girl exclaimed. Gohan ignored her and turned around. He opened his locker and took out his books. He turned back around and acted like she just walked up to him. "Exscuse me? I was just getting my books from my locker when all of a sudden you appear and act like I just killed someone." 'Even though I killed my own father. Does she know that? NOOOOOO. She thinks she has a right to walk up to me like that? I could put her in a hospital without even touching her!' "Hello? I said something!" Gohan snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" "I asked you if you were new here because I don't know you and you're walking around with a time table." "Yeah, why should you care?" 'Because he's not acting scared of me. I bet I could put him in a hospital without trying. He so scrawny!' "Just wondering." She said. "I have to get back to class. Good luck on your first day." Gohan stared as she walked back around the bend. He clutched his books to his chest and sank down to floor, sighing. " Why am I acting so much like Vegeta all of a sudden?" Then he remembered something. "Oh shit! I'm gonna miss class! Mom would kill me!" He raced back at a normal humans pace to the door he saw coming around twice. He saw the door was still open. All the chairs were screwed up and kids were thrown around the classroom. Some were getting up and fixing the chairs while others gathered papers that had been scattered across the room. He knocked on the door and stepped a little inside. Everyone looked at the door. Practiclly everyone was glaring, except a bubbly blonde, that we all know as Erasa .(Well not Gohan.) Gohan scratched the back of his neck and gave The Son Grin. "Umm... Hi?" The Teacher, known as , got up and sighed. "Class, we have a new student by the name of Gohan Son. He got 100's on all the entry tests and was home schooled all his life. Hallelujah." glared at Gohan. "Tell them about yourself while I clean up this stupid mess in this stupid classroom with a bunch of stupid teenagers." Gohan blinked at him. He turned to the class and found them glaring at him. He glared back. They glared some more. He glared back some more. screamed in fustration. "JUST FREAKING TELL THEM ABOUT YOURSELF AND STOP BEING MORONS!" Gohan opened his mouth and said, "Hi I'm Gohan and I like Reading, Studying, and Martial Arts." He stood there, waiting for instruction. shouted, "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO SIT DOWN SO I CAN TEACH YOU MORONS SOMETHING YOU WONT EVER USE AFTER YOUR TEST!" Gohan looked around for an empty place, which was hard, considering almost everyone was out their seat, and there were no chairs to determine if someone sat at a specific place or not. So, our favorite bubbly blonde called out the infamous lines: "Yoo-Hoo! Cutie! You can sit up here!" Gohan looked at her, looked around, and looked back at her. 'She's talking to me?' He walked up the asile and looked down at her. She looked back up at him and smiled. "Go on! Sit down!" He uncomfortably sat down next to her. glared at everyone. "GET A CHAIR AND SIT DOWN!" Everyone scrambled around to find a chair and bring it back to their seats. "NOW!" Everyone sat down. Gohan felt a very familiar ki sit down next to the mysterious blonde. He looked next to her, and saw a very uncomfortable sight. It was that girl he met in the hallway. "SO I'M GOING TO BE TEACHING YOU MORONS ABOUT SOMETHING THAT IS A MIXTURE OF SCIENCE AND SOCIAL STUDIES!" Everybody quieted down. You did NOT want to see angry. His voice quieted as well and was not yelling anymore. "I'm going to be teaching you about an alien race called Saiyans."

A/N: I did not plan that to happen. I just thought it would be funnier for Gohan not only to be learning about stuff he learned when he was 6, but about saiyans, which makes things VERY uncomfortable to have to live through. 8D And tomorrow Heracle comes! Joy to no one's world! Honesly. Who wants to listen to a guy talk about something you heard about 20 other times by that same exact guy who has a very disturbing afro? The renanactment of the cell games will be SOOO funny though. I can so vision Gohan Twitching and almost going super saiyan 2. (He's close to super saiyan 3 though)

Chapter 5: What's A Saiyan, Gohan Son?

A/N: I was just looking at meh reveiws and I got one more person! YAY! I want to thank someone who's name is anonymous. -.- yeah. Anyways... thanks for that review! 8D I'm very thank full.

And no he's not acting more saiyan because of the two little chibi's.. sadly, I have bigger plans for them.. and it's not the moon either. (I can say the chibi's wish has something to do with other-world.) Oh, and the teachers name was Mr. I hate teens, but it wouldn't show up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Dragonball Z Kai. -runs out of room in tears.- (not really though, I woulduve gotten in trouble for interupting House M.D.)

Gohan was torn between screaming, gasping, and laughing. So he did all 3. At once. Causing a sound that sounded like a dying moose getting caught in a Lawn mower. "!" Now if someone else tried to do that, their lungs would have probally collapsed. But of corse, our favorite person to torture is a Demi-saiyan, therefore CAN do all those things without have vital oragans collapse inside him while having a panic attack.

Everyone screamed, then looked at Gohan, who was very, VERY, pale. Mr. I hate teens, who was very, VERY, angry started screaming. Then he screamed some more. "IF ALL OF YOU STUPID MOROINOTIC PEOPLE DON'T SHUT UP NOW, I'LL GIVE YOU ALL F'S AND YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY WITH ME FOR ANOTHER YEAR!" That shut everyone up. Including Gohan but, of course (If Chichi found out he would have to face the frying pan of DOOM.), he still looked like someone said all the food in the world was gone.

Mr. I hate teens cleared his throat. He started talking in a deathly quiet voice. "Now, who knows what a Saiyan is?" No one raised their hands. The teacher looked around the classroom, and seeing Gohan spacing out, said, "Mr. Son, do you know what a Saiyan is?" ( Haha Gohan torture 8D )

Gohan, not reailizing what he was doing answered. "A Saiyan is an intergalactic warrior race from the planet Vegeta. They did wipe out entire planets, but now I think that they don't do that anymore, Vegeta's over that now, but he does want to kill, ahem, 'Kakarot'. Their planet got destroyed by another alien, from the Cold Empire, ironicly their ruler, Freiza. There were only 5 left. 'Kakarot', Vegeta, Radits, Nappa, and Broly. But now there is only one left, Vegeta. All the others are in Hell, except 'Kakarot'. He's training with King Kai, probally. I don't understand why though. There aren't anymore big threats..." His words branched off into many different thoughts, more complicated than the normal human could understand.

"How do you know that?" Mr. I hate teens asked. Gohan snapped his head up. "Know what?" Mr. I hate math eye twitched. "You just answered what a Saiyan was. How did you know that?" Gohan's eyes widened, and then, he passed out onto his desk. Of course, the desk being made of 'just solid metal', was under him. And when a Demi-Saiyan falls down, he is most likely to break something, like a car, a door, the floor, concreate, or, in this case, a Solid metal desk. Now, we all know how Chi chi has that infamous frying Pan of DOOM, so of course. Gohan's head is pretty thick. Not in the stupid way, but in a way that is if, oh, I don't know, Videl, maybe, were to slap him, he wouldn't feel it, but, of course, I suppose Videl would, considering her hand were made of regular human bones. So I don't know, you tell me, how should Videl react when her hand is almost broken by Gohan's head? I like to think she'll cry out in pain, fall to the floor, knock herself out, then wake up in the nurses office with Gohan sleeping the the bed next to her's. So that's exactly what happened.

So here is Videl trying to figure out what happened. 'Okay, so first Gohan passes out for no reason when Mr. I hate teens told him he answer a question about Saiyans. Then his desk, MADE OF FUCKING SOLID METAL, breaks when he hits it. Okay, so when I try to wake him up by slapping him, I almost break my hand. IT WAS LIKE SLAPPING A FUCKING BRICK WALL!' Now, Videl knew she was cursing, but she didn't exactly care at that moment. Gohan stirred. Videl smiled evilily. It was time to question the new kid.

Gohan was dreaming. He dreamed about that mysterious girl he met in the hallway. Then he dreamed about the science and social studies teacher, Mr. I hate teens. He seemed to really hate all the people in that classroom for some reason. He remembered the lady at the desk of mahogony (more laughing) and how he was in pain. He thought about his decision of having the moon restored. He knew because his tail and Vegeta's didn't grow back. His dad's wouldn't either, but he wasn't going to come back. He had heard the Chibis wishing for the Moon to be Invincible, and that wouldn't be a problem, right? -EPIC FORESHADOWING- those thoughts and dreams faded away as he woke up.

He opened his eyes to the extreamly bright lights of a nurse's office. "So Gohan? How was your nap? I have a few questions for you." Gohan sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the girl who was talking. It was the mystery girl. Before she could start talking, He opened his houth and shouted, "Who the Hell ARE you?"

A/N:Well. That was unexpected. (Btw: MsShadowHedgehog, 8D.) Tomorrow Heracle comes! Then, bring your parent to school day! Expect more weird and random plot twists!

Chapter 6: Wings? What?

A/N: Thanks Anj3lik. Yeah about my grammer and stuff sorry it's not that good. I do have someone read it over, but obviously were both not very good in L.A. 8S. TODAY HERACLE COMES! ( not this chapter though. I need more ideas to bash his head in and give him a senzu bean and do it again. I only have 11, you'll see. I NEED MORE IDEAS!) 8D! I can not surpress an evil grin about what I'm going to be writing. 8) IM GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK! Also another shoutout to TheOBlindOWriter, ZombieChick422, and PhantomDragonball. THANKS FOR reviewing! P DB: Hi and yes I know who this is. No I'm not a Stalker, she's meh BFF!

Disclaimer: -Runs around in circles- Vegeta: Whut are you doing baka. Dragonball Phantom: -Ki blasts Vegeta- Vegeta: WTF was that for? When did you learn about ki blasts? Dragonball Phantom: -Ki blasts Vegeta- Vegeta: STOP THAT BAKA! Dragonball Phantom: -Ki blasts Vegeta- Vegeta: ALL RIGHT THATS IT BAKA! Dragonball phantom: -Ki blasts Vegeta- Vegeta- goes super saiyan and lunges for dragonball phantom- Dragonball phantom: -takes out saiyan proof rope and ties up Vegeta- Vegeta: LET ME OUT YOU B!+(#! dragonball phantom: not until you say the disclaimer. Vegeta: SHE DOESN'Y OWN WHATEVER WHATEVER Z WHATEVER GT AND WHATEVER Z KAI. LET ME OUT NOW! dragonball phantom: Hmmmm... Vegetea: 8C

Gohan stared at his ceiling and thanked Kami the Nurse came at the time she did. He had just woken up with that creepy girl staring over him. She had said she wanted to ask questions, but Gohan had some of his own. He practiclly shouted it at the girl as her mouth opened. She looked surprised, as if she wasn't used to having people yeling at her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She has answered her name was Videl. Videl Satan. Then the nurse came in and said they should go home to rest. So he had forgotten to ask Bulma about his 'little' problem.

Videl sat on her bed wondering why Gohan was acting as if he wanted to rip her throat out. All she said to him was that her name was Videl Satan. Maybe he was jelous? She was rich and famous. She was about to ask him why he was so angry when the stupid nurse told them they should go home.

***The Next Day _Gulp_*******

Gohan flew to school at speeds that not even the fastest jet plane Bulma ever made could keep up with him. He left sonic booms every time he sped up. Which met you heard booms going to like this: BOOM...BOOM. He finally landed on top the school, and he didn't fall this time! Although when he went to grap the handle of the door leading off the roof, he felt that pain again, only stronger. His hand started to glow, only Gohan had his eyes closed in pain, so he didn't take his hand off the doorknob. So when he opened his eyes, all that was left of the doorknob was some ashes and a hole where it was supposed to go. Gohan stared at it wide eyed. He pushed on the door a little, and it swung open. He walked inside and closed it again. He slowly backed away, looked around, then ran away. Gohan appeared next to his locker, the result of running faster than light speed. (He could run faster than that, but he wasn't trying.) He then appeared next to his social studies and science classroom. He opened the door at sat at his seat next to Erasa. He saw Sharpner, showing off his muscels while putting his hands behind his head. He looked around and realized that the Fraud's daughter wasn't there yet. He almost snapped his pencil in half, then realized that he was in a room full of humans that DIDN'T know his secret. So he resigned to making fists with his hands while glaring at Mr. I hate teen's head. The reason Gohan was so angry was because (If you HAVENT been reading my author notes for the WHOLE STORY,) Hercule was coming to his school that day and he. Did. Not. Want. To. See. His. Face. Of course, Gohan was nervous because his Saiyan side might just take over and snap that waste of oxygen's neck. 'Here we go again.' Gohan thought. He almost, ALMOST, let out a Saiyan like snarl. Or so he thought.

Erasa stared at Gohan. He has just snarled at the back of Mr. I hate teen's head. She hated him too, but he didn't need to express it like THAT! He was now glaring at him again. 'Man,' Erasa thought, 'If looks could kill, Mr. I hate teen's brains wouldv'e been splatered everywhere!'

Gohan thought over ways to kill a human. '1. Snap their neck. But that wasn't fun! 2. Rip their limbs out one by one. 3. Hang them by their own hair and a belt. 4. Ki blast them to ashes. 5. Smash their skull against a floor or wall. 6. Drop them from the ceiling repeatedly. 7. Have a spar with Vegeta with them in the middle of the battle field. 8. Beat them to a bloody pulp. them. 10. Break all their bones just by touching them. 11. Go Super and...' Gohan snapped out of his thoughts when Videl rushed into the room. Mr. I hate teens glared at her, and she glared at Gohan, while Gohan was glaring at anything that came into his line of vision, . Mr. I hate teens. So, it was like a glaring spar. And Gohan was winning. " ALL RIGHT THEN YOU PETHETIC WASTES OF OXYGEN! (Where have we heard THAT description before? Hmmm?) WE HAVE A GUEST TODAY WHO HAS COME TO TALK TO US ABOUT THE CELL GAMES AND HAVE A CELL GAME REANACTMENT! YOU ALL KNOW WHO HE IS, MR. SATAN!" (Did Mr. I hate teens just have emotion in his voice besides anger? 8o) " NOW EVERYONE GET IN A SINGE FILE LINE AND WE'LL GO TO THE GYM AND ONTO THE BLEACHERS. SIT THERE AND BE QUIET OR YOU WILL HAVE TO SIT OUTSIDE AND NOT MEET THE WONDERFUL MR. SATAN!" Everyone got in single file line. And walked into the Gym, chatting excitedly. They sat on the blechers and faced the middle of the gym. What they sw, was a HUGE T.V, with 3 sides, facing all the blechers. When everyone was seated, the screen turned on. It showed a title: Unseen Footage of the Cell Games. The tape started playing. Gohan stared at the screen dumbstruck. It showed his father, fighting with Cell, doing the Kamehameha and blowing his top half off. It then showed him, his mouth moving, not a sound coming out, talking to a blonde haired kid. That kid, was Gohan. Gohan watched him self as he fought the monster who had the cells of all his friends. He watched as the mini blue Cell J.R.s turned to his friends and started defeating them, one by one. If that wasn't enough, then his dad, Goku, had to go die for nothing! Cell still came back! He then saw as Cell stepped on Android 16's head. He had felt something snap that day, and figured out it was the power to super saiyan two. (Sorry if the order is really correct, I'm accutually just putting Gohan's memories down instead of the real video.) Gohan felt something in the back of his head, a familiar ki appearing out of nowhere. He didn't really pay it any attention. He fighting jumping straight to super saiyan 2. Something banged against the window of the gym. "SLAMMMM" There was then a sliding noise as if something slid down the glass of the window. Gohan regconised that Ki. So, Gohan Fainted. Again.

"KING KAI! THIS WINGS AREN'T WORKING!" Goku screamed as he slid down the window of his son's school. He heard King Kai's voice in his head. 'Don't worry Goku, they just take some time getting used to!' Goku rubbed the back of his head. "YEAH! I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT!" 'Oh, and Goku?' "YEAH?" 'You don't have to yell. I can hear just fine if you talked normally.' "OH OKAY! SORRY, KING KAI!" King Kai face palmed. Goku stood straight up. "Well... Since the windows not working, I guess I just have to use the door!" Goku folded up his wings and they dissapeared into the new slits in his Gi. Goku walked up the doors to the gym and opened them. Because he has been training with King Kai on a planet with stronger gravity than his other planet, he wasn't used to his newfound strength. Or wings. So he pulled the doors off their hinges. He had figured out that while he was there, he was actually a Saiyan angel, which ment they were stonger than the normal Saiyan, and well, they had wings. ( Betcha can guess how Veggie-head is going to react to this! Tee Hee!) Only problem. Goku still had to tell his sons they were also Saiyan angels. And well, Goku had chosen the worst time in history. "GOHAN! GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT!" Goku walked into the room,and oblivious to the stares and gasps that were heard all around the room that were directed at him, he walked up to where he felt Gohan Ki. He climbed up the bleachers while muttering to himself, "Weird stairs. Why are they all sitting on them? Their made of metal! They do look like the seats at the Tortaments though." He stopped at the top, where Gohan's Ki was. He looked down to see that his son was asleep. "HEY GOHAN WAKE UP I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT AND I NEED TO TELL YOU IT BECAUSE KING KAI SAID SO AND IF I DON'T HE MIGHT GET MAD AT ME! COME ON GOHAN WAKE UP!" Goku screamed all of this while pokeing Gohans face. Gohans eyes opened. Goku beamed in accompleshment. He looked as his son's eyes widened, and he stared at Goku. "D-Dad?" "YEAH GOHAN IT'S ME! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT AND VEGGIES GONNA BE ALL MAD WHEN WE TELL HIM AND THEN WE GOTTA TELL GOTEN, BUT I NEED TO TELL YOU FIRST! COME ON!" Goku pulled him shocked son out of the Gymnasium. "Wait! You can't just pull me out of school like this! Mom will freak!" Goku looked at his son. "Well she didn't argue when I told her that I was going to tell you!" The truth was, yes Chichi didn't argue but, she was just in shock and couldn't move her mouth. That was when a couple of the teachers picked up and started yelling at Goku. "YOU CAN'T JUST PULL ONE OF OUR STUDENTS OUT OF SCHOOL LIKE THIS!" "DAD WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME, CAN'T YOU TELL ME LATER?" "IF YOU REALLY HAD TO TALK TO YOUR SON, YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT IN A NOTE!" "DAD WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?" Goku, not liking the fact people were yelling at him just because he wanted to tell Gohan something, pushed his arms out and screamed "KI STEAM! PUT TO SLEEP!" (Yes, I made that up. Lets just say he learned it with King Kai for now until I come up with a better exscuse to scream out random attacks.) All the teachers passed out and hit the floor with a "THUD" Goku gave the Son Grin and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's better." He turned around to go back to pulling Gohan's arm. When he didn't see him he looked down. "Gohan! You couldv'e SOOO blocked that with your own ki sheild! Well... I'm going to put you over my shoulder now!" (STOP SCREAMING AT HIM! HE CAN'T HEAR YOU! HE'S ASLEEP! WHEN YOUR'E ASLEEP YOU CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING! Inside Joke with Phantom Dragonball) He picked up his son, threw him over his shoulder, and walked out the door 'La la la la la la la...', leaving about 800 other faces of the students staring after him. When Goku was outside, he looked around. Seeing no one, he spred open his wings and took to the sky. And started screaming again. "OH MY KAMI HOW DO YOU USE THESE THINGS IT SO HARD! IT'S LIKE LEARNING HOW TO WALK AGAIN! OH MY KAMI ITS SOOOOOO HARD! AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Sometime in the middle of Goku's trying to fly with wings, Gohan woke up with extreame pain in his back. He had his eyes closed and was screaming, so he did not realize that his dad was flying in loop-de-loops or dodging building and birds. Goku realized his son was in a lot of pain. "IT'S OKAY GOHAN! WE'LL BE HOME IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES AND THEN I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU WON'T TALK LIKE CHICHI DID WHEN I TOLD HER! AND THEN WE CAN TELL VEGETA AND KRILLIN AND 18 AND BULMA AND YAMCHA AND GOTEN AND TIEN AND CHAITZOU AND TRUNKS AND M. TRUNKS AND IT'LL BE LOTS OF FUN!" 'I wonder what color his wings are gonna be. Mine are just white. Maybe his will be orange and purple and green and black and yellow and pink and blue... THAT WOULD BE SOOOO COOOOOL!' Goku crash-landed in their yard. Gohan groanded while Goku pouted. "AWWW MAN! I thought I was getting better at that! NO FAIR!" Goku got up and picked up his son. He folded his wings back into his Gi and walked inside. "Chichi? Chichi? Where are you Chichi?" He walked into the living room and found Chichi sleeping on the floor. "Now how did she get there?" Goku walked over to her and slung her over his other shoulder. He walked into the master bedroom and put his wife down to sleep on the bed. He walked in to Gohan's room and laid him down on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and talked in a calming voice. "It's okay Gohan. It's alright, it'll stop hurting soon then you'll be okay and.. OH MY KAMI!" Goku jumped up and blew on his burned hand. "OOOOWWWWW!" He looked back at Gohan and saw him going Super while asleep."I forgot about that..." Goku leaned back against the wall instead and whispered the calming words until Gohan woke up. It had been an hour since Goku had put Gohan down on the bed and he was still in pain. He was also a Super Saiyan 2 and rising. Goku remebered watching his son sometimes and he remebered that he never got past lvl. 2. Maybe his power incresing 1,000 fold because he got his wings would help. He remembered that all Angel Saiyans got their wings at 18. The only reason why Goku never got his wings before was because he never knew he was a Saiyan Angel and therefore never got his wings until two days before yesterday. Of course now that he had known, his sons wouldn't know, but they would still get their wings, if that made any sense. Gohan started screaming. Goku covered his noise sensitive ears and hoped Chichi didn't wake up. Chichi woke up. His wife ran into Gohan's bedroom and sat down next to Gohan. Her arm got burned and she quickly got up and walked next to Goku. Goku liftd his hand and put it an inch above the burns. His hand glowed a soothing yellow and her burns healed. Chichi blinked up at Goku. He gave a sheepish grin and scratched his head. Chichi smiled and she leaned into kiss him. While they were kssing Gohan woke up. Halfway through the kiss, they heard his voice saying, "AWW GROSS MOM! DAD! WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT IN MY ROOM?" They quickly broke apart and blushed. Goku scratch the back of his head and looked down at his son. He REALLY wanted to see what color wings Gohan had. Goku's eyes turned wide and his mouth formed an 'O'. Basicly, he looked like a Goldfish. Gohan's wings were Black, fading into White, with Purple out lining the feathers. "HEY DAD? Whatcha staring at?" Gohan turned around. His wings, being attatched to his back moved behind him, therefore, Gohan couldn't see them. Gohan turned back around. "Okaaaayyyyyy then." Gohan sat there for a minute. "HEY! Why am I not in school?" Goku didn't answer. He was talking to King Kai telepathically. Chichi was is shock... again. 'Hey King Kai? Why are Gohan's wings three different colors?' 'They are? Hold on a minute, Goku, I'll ask King Yemma.' Goku stood there while he watched his son trying to figure out why there were so many feathers floating around him whenever he moved his arms a certain way. 'Goku you still thaere?' 'Yeah King Kai. So why are his wings different colors?' 'King Yemma said that quote 'A Saiyan Angel with 3 different colored wings are the most powerful Saiyan Angels.' End quote.' 'THAT'S SOOOO COOL! I gotta tell Gohan now!' 'WAIT GOKU!-' The mental link was broken. 'Great...' "HEY GOHAN GUESS WHAT!" "Dad! I've been guessing for the past five minutes! Tell me cuz my back feels really weird and I keep seeing feathers floating around! Am I hallucinating?" "No, Gohan! Your'e an Angel!" "WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING? OH MY KAMI DAD, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR'E KIDDING!" "Nope! Watch!" Goku let his wings come out of his Gi. "You have a pair, too, but you need to turn your head a little. I'm kinda suprized you didn't think of that first... Oh well!" Gohan slowly turned his head around. He was met with back fading into white with a purple outline. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A/N: Longest chapter ever! Sorry for not updating for so ong, but I guess now you know why. I hope you like it! Btw: Gohan goes back to school later that day and has to met Heracle. Heracle get VERY VERY scared. Well, I can't wait for the next chapter to write!

Chapter 7: Why Must My Life Be So Complicated?

A/N: I hope you guys really like my story so far. Yeah the 'Angel' will get to meet Satan. And for TheOBlindOWriter: No, his Saiyan side isn't gone, He's a Saiyan Angel, kinda like a mixture of an Angel, a Saiyan, and a Human. Oh and thanks for leaving me ideas about what to do with the *AHEM* 'Great Hercule Satan'. *Snorts* And no I did not know that Videl's name could be made into Devil. That's now going to be my new nickname for her because I seriously despise her. (It used to be Girl With big anger problems and loves to hurt and question people. G.W.B.A.P.A.L.T.H.A.Q.P) Oh and thank you to Aaron Leach for reviewing. You made my day very happy, and I, once again, scared my friends out of their skin. 8Z Not a pretty sight. Oh and Iamleath, Thanks for the review. I will try harder to make new chapters, but I sometimes I have limited time on the computer, and I want to try and update everyday. **Coughs** "Not possible!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, Dragonball Gt, or Dragonball Z Kai. Sadly. **Starts screaming head off.**

Gohan stared at the colorful, feathery, objects behind him. "Dad.", Gohan said in a much calmer voice, "Please, just please, tell me your'e kidding." Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well Gohan, if I was, could I do this?" Goku flew up into the air using his wings, and crashed into a wall. "Ummm... Yeah... Especially because you don't really have enough space." Goku looked sad. 'King Kai? How do I prove this to him that this isn't a joke?' 'Well I could bring him your memories.' 'OK!' 'Just hold on a minute. You should probably relax first, it might feel weird for a second.' 'OK!' 'Stop saying 'Okay', it's getting annoying.' '…...OK!' Goku relaxed and closed his eyes. Gohan had the feeling he should, too. He got in a comfortable position and closed his eyes. He felt a strange feeling wash over him, until a small light appeared beneath his eyes. Everything faded away until something, a memory, popped up. But, it wasn't Gohan's.

I looked at King Kai. "So.. I'm dead again." I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly at him. "Yes Goku. I'm going to be taking you to a new planet, one with stronger gravity so you can train, and also because you blew up my old one." We walked along Snakeway. "King Kai! This Snakeway leads somewhere else!" "Thank you for stating the obvious Goku. Wer'e going to a new planet remember?" "Ohhhh yeeeaaaaahhhhh." I then felt the pain in my back that had been occouring for over a week now. It always felt like something was trying to rip through it. I prayed to Kami that my powers didn't act up this time. Kami didn't listen. I started Instant Transmissing all around Snakeway, causing King Kai to yelp in suprise, then start screaming at me to stop. "HELP ME KING KAI, I CAN'T STOP!" I appeared over the golden clouds above Hell. I started falling, then in a split second, I. to where King Kai was. I was out of breath and sweating. "Goku! Are you.." I didn't pay attention. Darkness creeped around the edge of my vision. I started swaying and stumbling around. "Go.." Kind Kai didn't get to finsish. Even if he did, I wouldn't have heard him. I passed out along the edge of Snakeway, falling through the clouds to Hell. (How Ironic. Angels in Hell. That should be a song. I'm gonna find it. There just has to be one!)

**After several hours**

I opened my eyes and groaned. I had a splitting headache and was disoriented. I heard people talking somewhere behind me. I turned around and found King Yemma, King Kai, Gregory the Grasshopper, and Bubbles the monkey with their backs turned and sitting at a table. I opened my mouth and tried to talk. All that came out was a faint rasping noise. Everyone turned around and spoke at once. King Kai and King Yemma were yelling. Gregory was trying to calm them down. I covered my sensitive ears and winced at all the noise. Everyone immediately stopped shouting. I tried talking again. I managed a couple of words. "What happened?" I sounded like I didn't drink any water for three days! King Kai spoke first. My headache dissapeared. "Well Goku, we were walking down Snakeway to get to my new planet, and you suddenly started Instant Transmitting all over the place. When you were doing that, I heard you screaming about how you could't stop. When you were finally back at my side, I tried to ask you if you were okay because you were out of breath and sweating. You then started swaying and stumbling as if you forgot how to hold yourself upright. Your eyes were also glazed in pain and you didn't seem to hear anything I was saying. You then fainted at the edge. You fell backwards into Hell. I knew you were helpless down there, you were asleep, and nothing, I reapeat, NOTHING, can wake you up. This was when I ran to go get King Yemma. He ran all the way back at top speed, which is very fast, by the way. We jumped into Hell and scared the heck outta everyone. When we found you Goku, you looked horrible. You were extreamly pale, there was a pool of your own blood around you, and you were tied up to a wall by your wrists and ankles. You had a concussion, both your arms were broken, along with one leg, and some of your ribs were shattered. You had brusises, cuts, burn marks, and whip marks all over yourself. You looked like all your enimies attacked you at once and you couldn't defend yourself, which is exactly what happened. We put you in a full body cast once we got here, and it looks like you won't be able to train for a while." I groaned "But King Kai, I-" "No! You are going to stay right here until you are healed. We have no senzu beans up here, you know." "King Kai, I need to tell-" This time King Yemma butted in. "You know, King Kai is right. With inguries like that, you'll have to stay out of commision for a while." "Wait! Just lis-" Gregory spoke up. "You have to stay here, they know what their doing, and I don't care how many times you hit me with an over-sized hammer." "Please, just lis-" King Kai cut me off again. Now, I'm a really nice person, and I don't usually lose my temper. But today, something snapped. I totally lost it. "and you need to take med-" "LISTEN TO ME!" I must have had a really, REALLY, pissed off expresion on my face, because everyone shut up and backed away. "I feel PERFECTLY FINE!" I ripped off all my bandedges. There was not one scrape, burn mark, bruise, or red streak on my body. "B-but how?" King Kai asked. "See? I told you, I'm perfectly f-fine..." My eyes grew wide. The pain was coming back, and it had increased thirty-fold. I fell to the floor and screamed in agony. Before I could comprehend wht I was doing, I had skipped right past super saiyan and went right to super saiyan two. It felt like something was tearing apart my back. I gripped the floor, making cracks and small craters where I had ripped it out. Someone was screaming, "What? What's going on!" Blackness once again consumed my vision. My arms and legs gave out, and before I hit the floor, I passed out from the extreame pain I was feeling.

***Goku's Dream***

I was in Gohan's bed room, sitting next to him, reading a book. I remebered this! It was was before the Cell Games, and Chichi was making me read some books with Gohan. Gohan was reading 'Above Collage Level Mathamatics', the thrid book in 'Want Your Son To A Scholar?' I was reading some book on Saiyans and their mythology. I had skipped the Super Saiyan part, I had actually done that, and I didn't really want to read anyway. I was on something about Angels. I wasn't really paying attention, I was mostly focusing on why I wasn't training. 'It is just a Myth', I told myself, 'Why should I need to know this?' So far all I had picked up was that there was only one, by the name of Bardock (giggles like a spazz.) or something. That name seemed impotant to me, but I didn't know why. They supposebly passed the trait on to their kids, and so fourth. Only the males got the trait though. Never had the royals gotten the Angel's blessing, or something like that. Only if the person who was supoosed to have wings knew about it, or the person's father knew about it could they grow wings, but only when they were 18. If their father was dead, the kids could never grow wings, unless they learned of it some other way. (Thus explaining everything...) I was staring at the book, bored. I leaned backwards in my chair and stared at the ceiling. I felt a pain in my back, so faint that at first I thought it wasn't there. I felt my own ki rise a little. I tried to drop it back down, but I found I couldn't. My ki steadily got higher. Finally, Gohan felt it and looked over. He found me waving my arm around and blowing on it. 'Get off my hand. Get off my hand. Get off my hand...' (XD Jon... Lol. T. G. G. G.) A lightish blue aroura lit up above my hand, tinged with green. "Whoa! Dad, what IS that?" "I don't know! Get it off!" I shook my hand harder. Gohan's desk started vibrating, pencils and books falling off. Gohan yelped and jumped back. The glow died down and the pain stopped. Gohan leaned forward at inspected his desk. He then looked at me. His eyes were filled with shock. "How did you do that?" I looked at my hands and gave him the Son Grin. "I dunno?" He 'hurrumphed' and folded his arms. He was acting more like Vegeta lately. He glared at wall, thinking. Then he smiled and ran into the other room.

****End of Goku's Dream****

I awoke to something tickling my nose. I sneezed and then yawned. I streatched my arms out and lay back down. The thing tickled my arm. I wasn't going to be able to go back asleep with that tickling me, so I sat up and looked around. My back felt weird, as if it had fallen asleep, but at the same time, I felt surges of power coming from it. I shrugged it off as it just recovering from feeling like it was almost beeing ripped open. I resumed looking and saw that everything in the room was white. Like a hospital. And in hospitals, there were needles. 'AHHH NEEDLES!' I yelped and tried to get out of the bed, causing my leds to get tangled in the sheets. I fell off the side of the bed and hung there by my legs. The sheets slipped off my legs, causing me to hit my head on the floor and flip over backwards. I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling in the middle of the mysterious white room. The thing tickled my nose again, and this time I saw a glimpse of white. I sneezed again, louder, and sat up again. I heard King Kai, King Yemma, and a hovering noise, which I assumed was Gregory, heading towards the room I was being held in. They stopped at the doorway and looked at the bed. Not seeing me in it, they looked around and found me sitting on the floor. Their jaws dropped and their eyes popped out of their heads. "Oh My Kami! CHUCKIE'S BEHIND ME ISN'T HE!" I screamed and turned around. (…) Seeing no one, I turned around, much calmer. They were all sweatdropping. "Ummmm... Goku?" "Yeah King Kai?" "Have you seen something weird on your back lately?" "No... Why?" "You might want to turn around." "OKAY!" I tried to look at my back and saw a bit of white, but I couldn't see it fully. And everyone know what you do when you want to look at something behind you. YOU SPIN! So thats's exactly what I did. I spun around in circles trying to see my back. "What's that? What's that? What's that? What's that? What's tha-" "Goku." King Yemma said my name, causing me to stop spinning in circles. The room started spinning, so I took a few steps sideways and spred out my arms a little. I shook my head a little and looked at King Yemma. "Yeah?" "Follow me." "OKAY!" I raced after King Yemma, leaving King Kai and Gregory muttering about dead people and no respect. King Yemma led me into a room full of mirrors. 'What is it with this place and weird rooms?' First King Kai's living room, which looked like it was underwater, then the hospital room with bright lights, now a room full of mirrors and make-up? (Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite. I wanted his house to be weird. 8z) King Yemma led me to a full sized mirror. "Now Goku, what do you see?" "Well I see my hair, which is black, my face, wings that are white, my Gi, which is oragnge, a blue belt, My orange Gi pants, and my boots that are blue, orange, and red." My jaw dropped. "NO WAY!" "Yes Goku, you have-" "MY BOOTS ARE BLUE, ORANGE, AND RED!" King Yemma stared at me like I was retarted. "You have got to be kidding me. I STILL can't believe this is the guy that saved Earth more than once." "Goku, why don't you check what's above your shoulders?" "All right then." I looked above my shoulders. "OH MY KAMI!" "Goku, you're a Angel!" "Well, if this is a dream then I'm not, but if it's not, then I am!" "Sometimes Goku, you are seriously retarted." "Hey! I am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" This was when King Kai walked in. "Goku we need to talk." "Am not! What? Huh? Oh O.K." I left the room leaving King Yemma there with Gregory. Poor Gregory. "We need to talk about your father." We entered a room decorated with a real full moon and animals. I stared at the moon. It was pretty. King Kai laughed nervously. "I guess this wasn't the best room to go in. Well, he doesn't have his tail anymore, so what's to worry about?" He sat down in a chair behind me. I couldn't see it, but my wings started to turn black. They shinned like the moon itself. The blackness creeped around me like an over-sized shadow. My eyes glowed dark red like fresh spilled blood. I snarled and turned around. A voice whispered in my head: 'Kill. Destroy everything. Kill. Destroy everyone.' I lunged for King Kai. (Listening to song Slow Motion by Nickleback. Listen to it while reading this if you want. It's a good song.) A wind whipped around me and I glowed a deep purple. Shadows appeared across the room, leapt to the chair, and tied up King Kai. King Kai stared at me in horror. I smiled, my newly acquired fangs showing. I spred out my wings, admiring the new color. I dissapeared in mid-air, and appeared next to him. I flicked my fingers, and a shadow tightened it's self around King Kai's throat. He grunted and made a high pitched noise in his throat. I heard footsteps across the hall. I growled and flew out the door. The sight of me in my 'new' form suprized King Yemma and Gregory. They both yelped and then gasped. I took this as a time to attack. I phased out of veiw and behind them. I held my hands out in front of me and slowly curled them into fists. They now glowed a different color. A dark blue, almost black. It licked my hands, imitating wild flames. Time seemed to slow down as I saw what each person feared the most. Gregory feared giant hammers. Typical. King Yemma feared Thunderbirds. (Why not?) I smirked as my Ki changed to another color. It turned ice blue and it shot out my hands like spider webs. They molded shapes, one a giant hammer, the other a gianormus bird. The web-like objects flashed and became real. The Thunderbird screetched and lunged for King Yemma. The hammer instantally flew to Gregory and started beating him. I laughed and walked into the room holding King Kai. Gregory was unconscious and King Yemma was running into the room we were in, the giant bird still attacking him. I walked over to King Kai again and whispered in his ear. "Like what I've done?" King Kai had myseriously got the shadow off his neck and was talking to me, fear obviously in his voice. "Goku? What happened? What have you done?" I smiled. "Nothing much. Just took down the supposedly 'most powerful being ever.' Scared?" King Yemma stumbled into the moon. It broke in half when the Thunderbird lunged for him with it's talons and he ducked. The bird ripped out half the moon while try to get to King Yemma. The voice slowly left, leaving me gripping my head in pain. The blackness faded from my wings, the shadows evaporated from my body, and my eyes faded back to my original black. I blinked and my fangs receded into my normal teeth. My head spun from the relization of what I had done. I fell to the ground and threw up. I got back up and rushed outside. I made sure Gregory was O.K. He seemed fine, just a couple of bruises. I ran back inside the room and checked up on King Yemma. He didn't look too good. His face was pale, eyes wide, and he had a couple of deep cuts here and there. I took a Senzu out of my pocket and fed it to him. He immediately got up and asked me how I got them. I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Kurrian had a few to spare so he let me have them incase of an emergency." I walked back over to King Kai. He had gotten up, all the shadows were gone because when I had changed back they seemed to have left, not needed anymore, the same with the Thunderbird and Hammer. "Kami!" I screamed. "Why did I do that King Kai? I'm so stupid!" Tears began to flow down my face, rivers that didn't end. "I have to go. Goodbye." I choked out. I left the room, found my way to the living room, and left the house. The gravity pushed down on me, like ten thousand Vegetas were Big Banging me at once, but I didn't care. I found the edge of the planet, and saw Snakeway below me. I jumped off, my wings opening on instinct. I floated down onto the slippery blue path. I ran the rest of the way to the check-in station. My halo had dissapeared while I was running, I didn't know how, and I didn't really care. I flew out the door, wings floating behind me, earning whispers and stares from all the dead people waiting in line. I remembered everything clearly, like a movie I was being forced to watch over and over again. I remembered what King Kai said before we entered that room. 'We need to talk about your father.' Who WAS my father? Raditz had never mentioned anything about him, maybe he never met him either. 'I wasn't really paying attention, I was mostly focusing on why I wasn't training. 'It is just a Myth', I told myself, 'Why should I need to know this?' So far all I had picked up was that there was only one, by the name of Bardock or something. That name seemed impotant to me, but I didn't know why...' "Bardock..." I whispered. Was he my Dad? I raced out the gates and appeared over my house. I stared at the roof. It had been a long time since I had been here.

Gohan opened his eyes for the first time in about an hour. He stretched and looked around. He was still sitting straight up in his bed. Chichi had left the room, probably tired of her son and husband sitting (and standing) motionless. 'Maybe she thought we were meditating.' Gohan thought. He got up and walked over to his Dad, his new wings flowing out behind him. He snapped his fingers in front of his face, his Dad looked like he was in a trance. His eyes were open and he was staring at nothing. Gohan sighed and left the room, leaving his Dad to whatever he was doing. His wings felt weird, like he got his tail back, but it was higher up on his back, he had two, and they were coated with feathers. 'Okayyy weird mental image.' He tried flapping them experimentally. They opened immediately, sending a whirlwind of air around him. His hair swirled around and his feathers rustled. The wind died down and Gohan smiled mischievously. Apparently, the wind had traveled further than he had thought, because he heard his mother gasp and scream in fustration. Gohan scratched the back of his head. 'Oooopppppsssssss. I hope I didn't do anything too bad.' Gohan rushed into the room, suprized at his new speed. If anyone could go even faster than faster than the speed of light, Gohan could. He stopped when he got in the kitchen. Chichi glared at him. "Wings or not Gohan, You can't just go around ruining my things like this!" She montioned to the chairs and table. They were thrown all around the kitchen and one of the chairs had splintered into thousands of pieces. Goten ran into the room. "Mommy! I heard a big crash and- WHOA!" Goten stopped talking and (Gohan thought) lost all thoughts. He stared at Gohan's wings, mouth agape and eyes wider that Chichi's frying pan. Goten soon got over his shock and started talking a mile a minute. "Oh, WOW Big Brother! That's sooooooo cool!" He turned to Chichi. "Mom! Can I have wings too? Please, Mom!" He then thought of something else. "Oh! I can't wait to tell Trunks! He'll be sooo excited! Can I go over to Trunk's house Mom?" Chichi placed her hands on her hips. "As long as you help put my things back together, and be home before dinner, I don't want Bulma to spend even more than she already does!" Chichi lowered her voice and looked at Gohan, a smile on her lips. "Even though she's so filthy rich she could buy food for twenty thousand saiyans." Gohan smiled as his mom teased Bulma playfully. She called her best friend on the phone while her two sons fixed the dinner table and chairs. Her husband was off doing who knows what. Probablly still staring at that wall. 'Why was he doing that?' Chichi thought as the phone rang. Someone picked up and all thoughts of her husband were pushed to the back of her head. "Oh! Hey Chichi, what's up?" Bulma's voice spoke through the reciver. "Hey Bulma. I was wondering, could we come over for a while? I need to tell you something." "Sure Chichi! Let me just finish putting away my spare capsles first. I was trying to put somemore spare G.R.'s in them so that while 'Your Royal Pain In The Butt' is wating for me to fix it, he could train in one of the spare ones. It doesn't go up as high, but it had better training robots." "Okay Bulma, thanks. I appreciate it. Just make sure Your Royal Highness is calm before we come over. I think he scares Goten and Trunks. I'll be there in five minutes." "Okay, perfect. See you then." Chichi hung up, walked into Gohan's room, pulled Goku out by his hair, and brought him into the kitchen. 'Okay, bye King Kai' Goku cut off the telephatic communication to King Kai. He felt a pain in his head. He looked to his left to see Chichi pulling him by his hair. He sat down on the already fixed chairs and looked at his wife quizzicly. Gohan was sitting at the the next to him, and Goten next to Gohan. "Were going to Bulma's." Chichi announced. "Okay!" Goku said cheerfully. His wings slipped out of his Gi in excitement. Goku felt this and slipped them back in. Gohan did the same to the rips in his Gi. He had found out that you couldn't see them at all when you put them under your shirt, but explaining all the slits in your clothing? He mentally shuddered, imagining Videl questioning him about it. They walked outside the house and Chichi called for Nimbus. Chichi and Goten got on and waited for Goku and Gohan to take flight. Goku scratched the back of his head, and Gohan shook his head no behind him. He had experianced first hand what Goku's flying with wings was like, and he didn't like it. Gohan lifted his wings out of his Gi, flapped them a little, shook his head no some more, and put them back in. Goku was still scratching the back of his head. "Hee hee. Ummmm Chichi? We can't really fly yet." Chichi's mouth dropped open. "You've got to be kidding." "Uhhhh..." Chichi finally saw her older son's antics behind her husband and understood. She sighed and put Goten in her lap. She moved up and Goku and Gohan got on behind her. Nimbus took off and they all flew to Bulma's house. They sat in silence, the wind rushing past their ears the only noise. Nimbus landed right outside the gates of Capsle Corp. Everyone got off and waved goodbye as Nimbus floated away. They opened the gates and stepped inside. Bulma immediatley rushed outside and waved hello. She ran across her lawn and up to them. "Hey guys, whats up!" Chichi answered. "Nothing much Bulma, you?" "Nothing much. I hope you don't mind, but I invited all the Z-fighters because you said it was important. Even Maria Trunks is here to see you guys!" Gohan groaned and dropped his face into his hand. "What's wrong Gohan?" Goku whispered out the side of his mouth. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Was Gohan's muffled reply. "Oh OK!" Goku payed attention to Bulma agin. She was talking about Vegeta. "He's kind of calm, so just be carefull okay? I took me a LOOONG time to get him that way, mostly threatning him about no GR and sleeping on the couch for a year. Almost the entire time it took for you to get here!" She led them inside and to the kitchen. Yamcha, Tien, Chaioutzu, Puar, and Vegeta were inside. Goku immediately rushed over to the fridge, Goten right behind him. Bulma and Chichi sat at the table and started talking. Bulma had told Gohan to go into the living room. He already knew that Piccilo and Krillen were in there, along with M. Trunks. Chibi Trunks was heading for the Kitchen, he had sensed Goten's Ki. Gohan walked into the room, greeted his friends, who were talking, and sat down stiffly on the couch. He had his arms crossed and he was staring at the wall. Piccilo was the first to notice something was wrong. He walked over to Gohan and put his hand on his shoulder. Gohan jumped, looked up, put up mind sheilds, and smiled wearily. "Oh. Hey Piccilo." Piccilo's face was now filled with worry, and it was showing. Gohan NEVER jumped, well unless Chichi had her frying pan, but that was a different story. "What's up with you kid? You never acted this way before! Your'e acting like... Well... Ummm... Well, my point is, you never acted this way before. What's got you all nervous?" Gohan had paled considerably after that sentence, and at that moment Krillin and Marai decided to come over to see what was going on. "Hey, yeah Gohan!" Krillin said. "Your Ki is like all tensed up, like your waiting for Cell to jump out from behind the wall or something." Krillin said the wrong thing. (Like always. I like Krillin, but he says the wrong stuff. ALWAYS.) Gohan's face got contorted with rage. "WELL MAYBE I AM! WHY DO YOU CARE?" Screamed Gohan, standing and powering up a bit. Because Gohan had been sitting down, no one could see the cuts in his Gi. Now, because Gohan was all up in Krillin's face, M. Trunks and Piccilo could see them clearly. They could also see that Gohan's shirt was all pushed up, like something was trying to get out. At first, Marai Trunks dissmissed it. Then he thought, 'Gohan's been acting really strange! WHAT IF HE'S AN ANDROID!' Piccilo could hear Mirai's thoughts, and he agreed to him telephaticly. They both stared at each other. Piccilo nodded faintly. They both attacked the back of Gohan's shirt. Gohan screetched and turned around, eyes wide. Krillin slowly moved sideways across the wall, out of the attacking range of the emotionally unstable teenager we all know as Gohan. They heard Bulma's voice scream at Goku and Vegeta. "If you guys are going to spar, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING IT IN MY HOUSE!" They decided to do the same. Piccilo and Marai both threw punches. Gohan dodged both of them. Piccilo and Marai were stunned. Gohan had never been that fast! Gohan went outside to the field. Piccilo and Marai Trunks followed. Krillin followed those two, he always liked watching the three spar together. Piccilo and Marai flew up into the air. Gohan stared at them, eyes wide and very pale. "Come on Gohan! Don't you want to spar?" Gohan didn't budge. He felt Vegeta's Ki get coated in dis-belief and rage. His father's Ki felt a little shy and it was moving away from the Vegeta Ki. He sighed. He had to tell them now. Gohan motioned for the two fighters to come down and for Krillin to come over to him. He felt his wings shift under his shirt uncomfortably. Krillin gaped and said, "Gohan! Your shirt just moved!" "Wait a minute and I'll explain everything. Well, at least what I can explain. I'm still confused on a LOT of things." Gohan rubbed his head as he waited for Marai and Piccilo to hurry up. They were taking forver to walk over to where he was. When they all got together and were staring at Gohan, they swore they could hear Gohan say, "Why me?" before speaking.

A/N: IMMMM SOOO SORRRYYY! I know I said Hercule would be coming in this chapter, but I had an epic idea and I just HAD TO update! I also need more idea's on how to torture Hercule. IM GOING TO BE WRITING A WHOLE CHAPTER ON IT! I want at leat twenty. **Gives an imitation of the son puppy dog eyes*** Pweeaaassse? I have about 17 now. Thank yous to any one who gives me ideas about that cuz I need unique ones! 18: Have Krillin punch him with all his strength whenever he sees a capsle. (PhantomDragonball XD. Remember this?) There's one more. It can be wacky or zany or crazy or awesome or ANYTHING! Thanks. 8P. P.S: how should they react? I think you know how Veggie-chan reacted. Xd. Okay. BYE.

Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitors

A/N: 8D I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you people so much for reviwing! (Gohan's baby theme song sounds like an ice cream truck song. Lol.) Thank you to Sto®m, 2nd ManHeroics, TheOBlindOWriter, and Phantom Dragonball. I will use ALL of your ideas, I don't care if it's over 20. :p. 'A warrior race that committed genocide for a living become angels? Can anyone else see the irony in this situation?' I cracked up at that coment, lol and yeah. And yes Goku and Gohan will slap Hercule for flirting with Chichi. *(Red marks on the face.)* Same with Vegeta, though it will be for coming within 20 feet of Bulma, and he will be a bloody pulp. *(…)* Their wings are VERY sensitive, just like a Saiyan's tail, but they can't exactly train them. Also, this chapter will be part of Goku's P.O.V and part Vegeta's. Some others may also go in as well.+ Also these are my first fight sences I've ever written so far so I hope there good enough for some Saiyans! Oh and expect he unexpected. Just warning you. Oh and your'e going to have to guess about peoples POV'S. I want you to figure it out on your own. It wont be that hard though, if you know DBZ good enough. Well... ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: **Insert something cuz I'm listening to random songs and can't decide. "And I start to see, and a voice inside tells me what I must do. Wake up, who knew, it's me, it's you, GET A CLUE!"**

*************  
"YOUR'E WHAT?" I put my hands out infront of my chest as Vegeta's three times it's normal sized head loomed over me. *(Think when Vegeta is yelling at him the the Kai's)* I sweatdropped and my wings shifted nervously. Vegeta paused in his yelling and looked at the back of my Gi. He stared at it for a minute, backed up a little, and crossed his arms over his chest. *(Head is back to normal.)* He grunted and looked away, glaring at nothing. I sighed in relief and put my arms back to my sides. Chichi shifted uncomfortably and looked away from the situation. Bulma stared open mouthed at the back of my Gi, and I could sense the shock coming from her. I scratched the back of my head and looked at her. She quickly averted her eyes, but she knew I knew she was staring. "Wanna see?" I said quietly. She quickly turned her eyes back and nodded. I brought them out of my Gi and spread them out. Bulma reached out to touch them. I gasped and jumped away. Right into Vegeta. "..." We looked at each other. He smirked and grabbed my right wing. I yelped and tried to get away, but he held on tight. I panted in pain and struggled harder. I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled and powered up. The action caught Vegeta off guard and he backed up. I flapped my wings, and slipped them out of his grip. He also growled and powered up. I did a backflip, landed on the table, flattened my wings back against my back and snarled. My eyes flashed a torquise color. My hair started defying gravity, like it always did in super saiyan, but it felt different. It grew longer and covered my back. It turned golden, with dark yellow streaks mixed in. My wings also spiked up and turned golden at the edges. White lightning accompanied the new transformation. I growled and stared at Vegeta. His eyes widened, but he powered up to Super Saiyan 2. He was at a lower level than Gohan, but still more powerful than Piccilo or Marai Trunks. He too jumped onto the table and threw a punch at me. I blocked it with ease and threw a kick at his face. It hit directly and he flew through the wall. He snarled and flew into the air. He landed on the ground, knees bent and already in his fighting stance. He lunged towards me, throwing a punch towards my stomach. I dodged, turned, and kicked him in the chin. He flew up into the air and into one of the beds in the bedrooms above. I heard a ripping sound as Vegeta flew through the mattress. He growled and phased behind me. I whirled around and blocked his combo punches. We both threw up our knees at the same time, causing a shockwave that pushed us both back. I did a handspring and he slid across the floor, crouched with a hand touching the floor to slow himself down. He got up when he had slowed down enough and glared at me. I smirked and stood there, arms folded over my chest. As if someone shouted 'GO!', We both lunged for each other again. (Did you notice that Goku's and Gohan's Saiyanness is coming out more often? Is that even a word?) I scratched his face with my nails and he gripped my hand. I filled my hand with Ki, and he did the same. Bulma, Chichi, Yamcha, and Tien were still in the room, and they were hurriedly trying to get our attention before the Ki exploded. Our own Ki forced us backwards again, and we both launched our attacks. The energy beams met in the middle of the kitchen, and pushed against each other for control. My energy was eating up Vegeta's, and it wasn't moving slowly. I could hear Vegeta yelling in fustration while I stood there, not even using my full power. The energy beams exploded, and Vegeta got knocked out. I dropped out of the new transformation and looked around for the others. Bulma and Chichi were still sitting in the chairs using some of the wood from the chairs and sheilds so they wouldn't get hurt, a little bit away from the table, obviously because we had been fighting there two minutes ago, and Tien was helping Yamcha out of the rubble, or what used to be the fridge, stove, and a couple of cabnets. I sensed Goten and Trunks upstaris playing a video game called who knows what, and Gohan and the other Z-fighters were outside doing things only Kami knows. Well for now. I walked over to Bulma and Chichi first. They both looked pretty angry, so I didn't walk up all they way. They motioned for me to come closer, I did, not knowing what to expect. They both pulled out frying pans from the Never Ending Pockets of Woman Land and wacked me on the head with them. I backed up, not really that dizzy from the sort-of expected attack. I left them, they looked like they wanted to do it again, and I really did not want to be passed out on the floor if Vegeta woke up. I walked over to Tien and helped pull Yamcha out. He thanked me and left to go get a Senzu Bean. I stopped him by holding his wrist. He looked back and looked at me quizzicly. I grinned goofily and reached or the back of my head. Then I remebered why I had stopped him and returned my hand to his wrist. I raised my left hand up, still holding his wrist with my right, and concentrated. A yellow aroua lit up above me and got transfered to all of Yamcha's wounds. He gasp in shock then smiled weakly. "Thanks Goku! When did you learn to do that?" "Honestly, I don't know. Just came to me today." He smiled and walked away, pulling Tien with him. (Caramelldansen time! Don't know where that came from... but really think of those two doing it instead of Goku and Vegeta... .-) Tien stumbled after him, and into the living room, where I followed, earning ourselfs a gasp. There were four humongous holes in the wall and a little bit to the side of that a Krillin sized imprint with two mini-craters beside the head shape. There was an open window and it was flapping in the wind in the night sky. If that wasn't bad enough, it was a full moon. And I had a pretty good idea where Gohan was. (Before you critizize me about how 'It was a full moon at King Kai's' and all that, that was a memory, and it was like a month before that. Because I said so. And it wasn't earth's moon, obviously. The demon chibis wished for it to be invincible.) I looked away from the moon, before I could be hypnotized, but I still heard that faint voice. My wings turned a light grey and shadows lapped around my feet like murky water. My eyes turned a color that looked like a mixture between blood red and a black. I gripped my head in pain. Losing sanity didn't really feel that nice. I fought the urge to look at the moon and turned my back on it. "Find Gohan and make sure he doesn't look at the moon!" I yelled out, before falling to the ground and losing consciousness.

I glared around at the kitchen and folded my arms across my chest. "Damn you Kakkarot!" I muttered, while walking into the living room, where I felt his Ki. I stumbled into something, and my cat like reflexes caught me before I could fall. I looked down to see what I had walked on, and found it to be the exact person I was looking for. Only he looked like he was fighting something in his sleep. And losing. "Well Kakkarot, I hope it's a dream me you're fighting, because I would sure kick your ass." I then noticed that his use-to-be pure white wings were now a weird looking shade of grey and varying between going lighter and darker. There were also shadows licking his feet, receding, then jumping up to his knees and repeating the pattern. The whatever it was seemed to be winning, and I smirked. I didn't really know what was going on, and I wanted to find out. So I was just going to stay right here and wait and- owwwwwww...? A force had slammed into my head and pushed me to the ground next to Kakkarot. I landed on my back and stared up at what had pushed me down. More like a who. "Kakkarot's first brat. Joy." Two seconds later I realized something was out of place. His eyes were a dark purple, with black and blood red flecks around the pupils. His face was visible, but covered in something dark, like shadows. Like what was around Kakkarot's feet! I cursed under my breath. He smiled and fangs made themselves visible. I struggled and tried to get out of his grasp, but it was useless. I was leaning further to the left when I saw the window. I cursed again when I relized what had happened. (And I think it's kind of obvious that Yamcha and Tien failed.) This must be a tranformation when Angels looked at the full moon. I looked to my side and wondered why Kakkarot wasn't fully transformed. I then thought of a reason. 'He must have had this happen to him before! He's resisting it!' I did a double take. Screw that. He's gone. Lost all sanity. He had gotten to his knees and was getting up. His eyes were a blood red and his wings were ebony black, and glowing. He had the shadows flowing around him and he looked ready to kill someone. He looked around, and seeing his son trying to hurt me, smirked. He walked over and stood beside Gohan, waiting for him to do something. I realized that something was to kill me. If I died, Bulma would be deeply depressed, and we had Bonded together! That ment she would die! That thought brough new found strength to my weakend body. I snarled and brought my knees up to my stomach. I brought my feet up against the younger boy's stomach and pushed with all my strength. Gohan flew up and landed in a crouch, clutching his stomach, and looking down. He snapped his head back up and growled. He stood up and walked next to his father. "He fights. There is something important he is keeping safe. Go find it." Kakkarot said. His voice was echoing and brought chills down my spine. And it takes a LOT to scare a Saiyan, especially the mighty Saiyan Prince. "Wow Kakkarot, I think that was the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." I told him. He whirled around and snarled. "What did you say about me, pathetic Saiyan Prince?" I took a step back, stunned. He never spoke that way to me, not even when I had killed all his friends when I first came to this mud-ball of a planet. I opened my mouth to shoot back a retort when Bulma and the Banshee Woman decided to walk into the living room, frying pans brandished. Damn it! I had been so occupied with the two Demons, Angels, Whatevers, I had forgotten about Bulma! As she stepped into the room I ran as fast as I could to Kakkarot and punched him in the face. He snarled and glowed blue with a green tinge. I smired and said, "Powering up won't help you Kakkarot!" He pushed his fist out, and I felt like I got punched in the stomach, but he didn't touch me. I grasped my midsection in pain and grunted. Kakkarot turnd his hand sideways and closed it slightly. He lifted his hand in the air and closed it tighter. I flew in the air and got the breath pushed out of my lungs. I glared at him, he seemed to have a new power, apparently Telekenisis. As I struggled for breath, he smirked and looked around for his son. I looked around as well, then felt Kakkarot's mate's life fading. I gasped for breath and I struggled to look behind me. Bulma was next. They both went unconcious and fell to the ground. I saw black around my eyes as I fought for needed air. It was true that some Saiyans could breathe in space, but that was BREATHING! I grunted as Kakkarot threw me to the floor. I skidded, then bounced for a couple of feet, before I slammed into the wall. I gasped in pain and took in air. The blackness still ate away at my vision and I fell unconcious just before I heard Gohan talk. "Do you feel that power level? It feels like family. We must find it." What did he mean by 'Family'? Jesus Christ, he just knocked out his own mother without hestating! Then I fell into the darkness of sleep. (Honestly, I like to belive Vegeta is nice on the inside. :D)

I lay there, where ever 'there' was, staring at the sky, not unlike ones I have seen. "It has stars.." I muttered, not really thinking straight. With my tail laying limp behind me, and my deep blue, almost black, wings probably showing, I stood up. Or at least, tried to. I fell over after getting my hands behind me and pushing up. I grunted in pain as cuts opened up and blood streamed down my body. A cut on my forehead hurt the worst, and blood trickled down my cheek and into my scar as I tried again. I managed to get in a sitting position. I stared down at my hands and tried to remember what had happened. I remebered most of it, talking to Freeiza, how his rule over the Saiyans would end, getting caught in his massive attack, while it destroyed my planet. Then... Darkness. And waking up here. Where was here anyway? I was determined to find out. I gazed up at the foreign constellations and sighed. Great. Real great. I tasted my own blood as it dripped off my nose and into my mouth. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and stood up. My armor was broken and tattered, so I ripped off the remaining pieces and threw them to the ground. The gravity on this planet was so light, I felt like I was floating, even though I knew that I was standing. I felt the full moon, it was behind me, and I didn't really feel the need to transform at the moment. I blocked out its calling and walked the other way. I didn't feel strong enough to fly just yet, so I walked into the forest in front of me. I barley even felt strong enough to walk, and I couldn't call upon my Ki. That made me slightly nervous, what if the was an enemy I didn't know about walking in the forest? I didn't have my scouter, so I didn't know. I rolled my eyes at the sudden fear and walked into the forest. You know, sometimes you should listen to fear. It might just prove you right.

I flew across the night sky, feeling the wind rushing through my Purple training Gi and my across my green skin. I felt a Ki that seemed pretty strong out by where Goku's Grandpa's old house used to be, and I was going over there to check it out. Gohan didn't knock me out for long, or maybe it was my fast healing abilities, but either way, I woke up before anymore else outside, even M. Trunks. There were smaller Kis swarming around the larger one, but it seemed like it couldn't use it's power. I was deciding whether or not I should have come, when I felt I was right over the Kis. I landed in a tree, silently, so I could see what was going on, but so that they couldn't see me. There was a man who looked just like Goku. And by just like, I mean JUST LIKE GOKU. They could have been twins, except for the fact that the man had a scar down the left side of his face, he had dark blue wings, and still had a tail. Wait a second.. Wings and a tail? This man must be a Saiyan! The wings, well, I would have to ask Gohan or Goku about it later on, like when they got their Sanity back and weren't trying to destroy everything on the planet. Well anyway, back to explaining what was going on. The man was tangled up in a net, and it looked like he was passed out. All the other Kis were pathetic teenage humans, and they had captured a Saiyan warrior! I bit back a growl. I wanted to see what they were going to do. "What do ya think it is, Sharpner?" A blonde girl asked. "I dunno Erasa." The boy, named Sharpner replied. A girl with her hair in pigtails and a scowl on her face stepped our from behind the net. "Whatever 'It' is, is bleeding. A lot. We should take him to the hospital." Erasa laughed. "Oh come on Videl, don't you wanna see what it will do when it wakes up?" 'Do they think he is a freaking pet?' I thought, a furious expression forming on my face. "Speaking of waking up," Shapner butted in, "I think it is."

I groaned and opened my eyes. I had another vision, and it was of a kid. He was an angel too, and he was in a building with all these other kids. They were humans, I knew that, and the kid looked like he wanted to die. He was staring at a man with hate, and I saw his shirt move. A girl with pigtails said something and pointed to his back. The boy jumped, turned around and looked like he was going to faint. "I think it is." And back to the real world. Joy. I stared up at squares of rope. I instantly thought, 'Net.', and cried out in shock. "Stupid visions. Stupid visions. Stupid visions." I muttered to myself in my native language, Vegetisasi. Which must have sounded like, "Bradiha Turulijhi. Bradiha Turulijhi. Bradiha Turulijhi.", because there were voices behind and underneath me. "What did he say?" A voice asked in Allvoice, a laungage known in 3 galaxies. Andromedia, The Milky Way, and Haradulighta, the one I am from, along with Nameks. They also spoke Vegetisasi. Andromedia was ruled out, because we had killed and sold all planets there, and of couse I knew my own solar system, so that ment I was where we had sent my son. Planet Earth. So why isn't it dead? How did I get here? And why the HELL am I here, when I should be dead? And why, why, WHY did the annoying humans put me in a f*&^%$#$%^&*& ^%$#^(*&%$#^&(*&^ %$#^&*&^% $#g net?

A/N: Lol. Poor Bardock. I just had to put him in my story. HAD TO! Anyway, if you havn't figured out the POV's, it is (in order) Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Piccilo, and Bardock again.

Chapter 9: One More Thing, I Forgot To Say

A/N: Sorry Chapter 8 took so long to upload. Fanfiction was having problems on my account, I don't know if this happened to anyone else, but I was very upset when FF crashed on me. Anyway, sorry about that. I decided to make 9 and 10 just chapter 9, so that's what took THIS chapter so long. Also I think there is something wrong with Videl. (Watch I killed Videl skit. "One more command and boom your'e out the door. Seriously." "Clean this, clean that, do this, kick that guys butt because I don't like him." ROFL! Also, watch TFS abridged series. It's halarious. Especially the christmas version. "Bitch, you look like Goku." "And you look like a Yoshi." "I get that.") Anyway. I HAD TO PUT BARDOCK IN. HAD TO! Also,a shout out to Zues121 and The0Blind0Writer. Thanks Zues121 for reviewing, and I don't agree that the chapters are too long because these chapters are short in comparison to some. The0Blind0Writer: LOL. I love your reveiws, whenever I read them I get ready to laugh. A lot. "Funny now that Bardock's in with his unpredictable visions, too bad he didn't see the net coming. Wish he'd scream at the teenagers, I just love it when bratty adolesence get their just deserves. (Not that I'm one to talk.)" I laughed a lot at that one, and my mom had to come in and ask what was so funny. She didn't get a word of what I was saying. (Ha! I wrote saying not saiyan!) And I'm breaking my story into managble paragraphs. - Thanks for the help Chibi-luna-chan- Also, at the end im going to write a parody of Fireflies to this story. 'Everything is always what it seems... In anime...' Anyway, to the story. Expect explanations, (Say that 5 times fast...) a bit of blood, and maybe some Sharpner bashing. (Don't deny the fact you LUV Sharpner bashing. It's in our blood!) Also a thanks to RYguy127 and Phantom Dragonball and Storm. (Sorry bout the 'R'.) And yes, I know I'm spelling those names wrong. Sorry 'bout that. A lots. :( remember when I said that an angel's wings are really sensitive? Just wanted to say.. Sucks for them... :p This A/N is wayyyy too long! Ä▐ ▬«╬ o╟ ╒ § ╝£¬ ◙±○τƒ⌂§ ← Meh Boyfriend showed me how to do those.

Disclimer: I own nada. Get ova it. It's a fact of life. -.-#

=^.^=

I stared up at the trees above me and sighed. The humans underneith me were still talking in Allvoice, and I was getting very annoyed. "Can you untie me now?" "NO!" The group shouted at me. "Please untie me?" "NO!" They screamed loudly, hurting my sensitive ears. I sighed again and tried moving my arms from underneith me. I had been asking the question for 30 minutes, and they still weren't giving in. I growled as the trees swayed and exposed half the moon. I closed my eyes and waited for it to pass. I rolled over to look at the people under me. "Please untie-" "NOOO!" They yelled, obviously as frustrated as I was.

I groaned as my sore wings scratched at the net and pressed them more firmly against my back. "Why noooot?" I complained, trying to annoy them as much as possible. 'Man I wish I could use my Ki. Doesn't help the fact that I'm losing a lot of blood either.' "Because!" The girl with the black hair screamed, putting her hands on her hips. Man, she reminded me of King Vegeta in SOOO many different ways. The blond girl pulled out a shiny metal box and pushed some buttons on it. "Hello? 911? Yeah we want to help some guy who is bleeding a lot, stuck in a net, had wings, a furry tail, and is ACTING REALLY ANNOYING!" A pause. "No." More silence, and I could faintly hear a voice on the other end. "Ummm..." She covered the bottom of the Scouter like object and whispered to the blond guy. "Sharpie, where are we exatcly?" The blond male, now known as Shapener, shrugged and turned to the black haired girl. "Videl! Where are we?" He whisper-yelled. "Kami Sharpner." The girl named Videl sighed. "Were in the 439 Mountian District, Mt. Pazu. (A/N: Spelling?) We were going to visit Gohan remember? He left school early." ( If you're wondering why they are out so late, they got lost. Because I said so.) "Ohhh yeah." He turned back to the unknown girl and told her the same thing. "Sharpie, I was here the whole time Videl just said that. I don't need you to tell me it, I just heard." Shapner's face made an odd red color and he looked away. "Sorry Erasa." He muttered. Erasa turned back to the light green box and spoke into it again. "439 Mountian District, Mt. Pazu." More voices. "All right. See you in twenty minutes. Thank you!" She said, then closed the box.

"They're gonna be here with an ambulance and they said just stay here and try to get him outta the net." She said, motioning to me. "I gotta a name you know." I muttered. Another thought occoured to me. "WAIT! So You're gonna untie me?" I screamed. They all faced me at the same time. "YES!" They yelled. (Don't you love it when in fanfictions you can make people chorus together without rehersing? It's awesome. :D) I tried to cheer with my hands, but it didn't work out. It just looked like I was having a spazzum with a retarted smile on my face. Sharpner pulled out a pocket knife and cut the rope holding the net and me above them. I fell, the net dropping on top of me, creating more of a tangled mess. (I know this doesn't sound like Bardock. It's my fanfiction so... HA!) I yelped as the net covered my eyes and head, so I shook it off. They finshed getting the net over my head, but have a hard time getting it off my wings, I kept moving them to the sides whenever they touched them. Videl growled when I accidentally pushed my wings into her face. I jumped back when she did that, sighed, and pushed the net off myself by streaching open my wings and ripping it. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place!" Videl yelled, obviously angry I had wasted her time. "I dunno. Are you always angry?" Videl stared at me as if I were getting weirder than I already was.

"What? You know, I can't really get much stranger than this..." I pouted as I pondered that. "You know, I think I'm wrong about that statement. I COULD get weirder, much weirder. I COULD look like Freeza..." An angry looked flashed across my face for a second. I heard a rustle in the leaves above me, they heard a shout of pain. A green man fell out of the tree, unconcious. "Namekian!" I shouted and pointed, confusing the three humans. Two forms were resting in the trees, and two pairs of glowing eyes were staring out at me, one a mix of purple, red, and black, and one plain red. I heard a rustle of wings, and a growl. "Oh Kami..." I muttered, peicing two and two together. "This planet has Angels, too? Are you kidding me?" My eyes widened. "It's a full moon. AWWW.. DANG IT!" I screamed. I turned to the three humans. "You might want to run. You might not live for too long, but someone might find your bodies!" I gave a smile. "Gee. So reasurring..." The boy muttered. I scowled once again. "Do you want to live? RUN!" I got into a fighting stance and faced to two demons. One jumped down from the shadows of the trees. I gasped. "Kakkarot? I SOOO DID NOT SEE THIS COMING... MY LIFE SUCKS!" I yelled to no one in particular. Kakkarot smiled and lunged for my throat. I jumped to the side at the last second, and created an artificial moon in my hand. I threw it up a couple of feet into the air and stared at it intentially. Fur grew over my face and body and my wings darkened to black. The fur changed to black and my eyes started glowing a dark blue mixed with a deep red. I grew to the size of an Oozaru and my wings grew too. I snarled and looked down at the two Demons over my shadowy snout. They both flew up to my head and started attacking my face. I couldn't figure out who the younger angel was, but the older one was deffinitley Kakkarot. "My life seriously sucks.." I growled to no one in particular.

**** Scene Change ****

News Reporter: Here we are on Mt. Pazu with three children who are claiming they saw a man with wings and a tail trapped in a net, two demons, and then the tailed man turned into a giant monkey.

Videl: -Scowls-

Erasa: -Blabbers on about something and is reallllly bubbly-

Shrpner: -Shows off muscles with smirk on face-

N.R.: Erasa here, the one in the middle, claims to have gotten part of it on her cell phone and _OH MI KAMI!

Everyone: -Screams-

Gohan: -Flies in and smirks insanley-

Videl: AHHHHH! Wait... Huh? Why do you remind me of someone?

Gohan: Cuz I do. That's why. I'm just here to leave a gift for your father.

Videl: What? What do you mean by that? He's not here!

Gohan: You'll see. When he's hiding under the bed from embarassment.

Videl: …

Gohan: - Pointer finger's aurora turns Black with a Dark Red outline.- So this is what torture looks like when it's colored in. Cool. -Points at camera.-

Camera: -Glows same colors. Shakes a little bit then steadys.-

Gohan: Well Bye! -Smirks and flies away.-

Videl: That was... Odd. What'd he do to the camera?

N.R.: I don't see anything wrong with it. Maybe he was just trying to scare us?

Videl: Maybe... …... Hey where's Shapner and Erasa? -Looks behind bush and sees Sharpner and Erasa making out.- You know, that's just sick and wrong.

Erasa: Oh Kami! V-Videl!

Sharpner: -Screams like a girl then passes out-

Videl: -Punches Sharpner into a tree- Thats what you get for hitting on me for all these years then making out with Erasa. -Mentaly Shudders-

N.R.: Uhhh... Mrs. Videl, I think you should look at this... -shows video of a baby Hercule learning how to walk-

Videl: What the.. Is that my.. DAD? HA! -snorts-

N.R.: -tries to stiffle laugh- ….. -Fails- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Videl: Wait.. Isn't this LIVE T.V?

N.R.: Uh Oh... Umm..._ ahh... Not good...

Videl: -.-#...

_At Videl's House_

Hercule: What the- WAIT THE...WHAT? OH KAMI! -Hides under blanket- 'My life is over...'

_Back to the action! 3_

The giant Monkey roared and glowed a bright brown mixed with a dark green. (Don't ask about where I'm getting all the colors. There're just coming to my head, so if something doesn't match later on, sorry about that.. also, any restrictions the Angels had before when they were in base form goes away whenever they change, like using Ki or not knowing how to use it or learning how to fly. It all comes naturaly. Well.. As natural as it gets when you're possesed by the moon... ;p) The plants and trees around his feet glowed the same brown and green color and started bending like rubber. They grew up to the Dark Angel and wrapped around his arms. The man growled and shook his arms and legs, trying to get free.

"Let. Me. GOOO!" With that said, he also glew a color, though it was a bright orange, mixed with yellow and red. His aurora turned into live flames and spred to the plants wrapped around his wrists and ankels, burning them and setting him free. His head whipped towards the monkey. His eyes were mirroring the flames around him, causing them to look more sinister than they already were. The man growled, and once again flew towards his opponent. He stopped two feet before him, and smirked. He was glowing another color now, a light grey. The monkey copied and glew the same color, making sure to try to stay at the same level as the man before him.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to die." The man spoke, his echoey voice reaching throughout the mountains. The monkey also smirked, if possible, and glowed even darker. "If you think you're right, then you're wrong." (What is with Goku's family's logic?) The man screamed, the monkey roared and two cyclones flew out of their hands (and paws) and met in the middle of the two warriors. As each one battled for dominice, another shadowed figure moved up behind the monkey.

"Nighty night." The figure said, before sending an attack at it's neck. It wasn't meant to kill, only to knock out and cause serious pain. The monkey growled and fell to the ground, unconcious. The man blew up the artifical moon by sending a powerful ki blast at it. It exploded, and the monkey on the floor shrunk down to the size of a man, along with its wings, and changed back. The shadows melted from him body, and his wings lightened a bit to go to their normal dark blue. His armor shrunk and clothed the man. Just after that had happened, the moon set, and the sun rose. It seems they have been up all night terrorizing people. And hurting Vegeta. (Poor Veggie-sama... :*(...) The demon's shadows left their bodies as well, their eyes turned back to their normal black, their wings turned back to their normal colors, and their teeth shrunk. Their eyes closed and they fell out of the sky to land on the forest floor with a 'Thump.'

Mirai Trunks opened his eyes to Krillin's dotted, bald head staring at him. "What the..- GYAHHHAH!" M. Trunks jumped and back away. "Krillin! Don't do that!" "Sorry Trunks, but there's sort of a problem..." He scratched the back of his head nervously, a trait he picked up from the Sons. "Well, um.. Piccolo is missing, along with Goku and Gohan, and well, there's a new Ki, and it's fading rapidly and well... Gohan is an angel and he looked at the full moon, and he turned into a weird demon thing and knocked us all out just by powering up. I'm pretty sure the same thing happened to Goku, because the kitchen and living room are all destroyed, along with what Gohan did before we went outside. (He's talking about when Piccolo and M. Trunks were trying to fight him when he was up in Krillin's face.) Also, he knocked out Vegeta, Chichi, and Bulma. I think Gohan helped with that, because they're still asleep." M. Trunks pouted. "I was still asleep, too!" Krillin shrugged, staring at the rising sun. "I think it's safe to find them now. The full moon had something to do with the whole transformation thing, so if it's not around, they probably change back. It's strange though, I can barley sense their Ki's." M. Trunks huffed and took to the air, trying to sense the two angel's Kis. "You're right Krillin, they're barley there! We gotta hurry up, I think someone might have hurt them, because they're unconcious!" Krillin gasped, jumped up into the air next to M. Trunks, and flew off, M. Trunks following soon after.

**After a few minutes of flying**

"Hey I sense Piccolo's Ki, too! And the other one you were talking about!" M. Trunks said, flying a bit faster. "Yeah I know. I was out here when I heard a bunch of screaming, laughing and odd thumps, so I came back. I didn't want anyone to see me flying, that would be bad, and also, I sensed your Ki getting a little stronger, and I wanted to see if you were okay." Krillin explained. He also powered up a bit. When they got to the area where the Ki's were right below them, the stopped and looked down into the trees. "Krillin?" M. Trunks whispered. "Yeah Trunks?" Krillin whispered back, probably thinking the same thing as M. Trunks. "What if this is a trick? What if they're waiting down there?" "I don't know, Trunks. Were just going to have to find out, now aren't we?" M. Trunks sighed, looked down at the trees once more, then fell from the sky.

"Offphm." Krillin said as he landed next to M. Trunks. "That definitley left a bruise." Krillin was talking about when he was dropping and landed on a tree. Head first. There was now a huge bump on Krillin's bald head. Poor, poor, owned Krillin. (Owned by a tree. That's a new one...) "Whoa!" M. Trunks gasped. "There are bodies everywhere!" Krillin stared. "Well... At least they're not dead." As he looked around, he saw three familiar bodies, but one was a strangers. "Uhhh... Trunks?" M. Trunks looked up from where he was kneeling, which was next to Gohan's body. "Yeah Krill- Whoa, I almost forgot about that one!" He rushed next to Krillin and stared at the persons face. "Is it me, or does he look like Goku?" "I'm pretty sure he looks like Goku." "I think we should take all four of them to the infirmery." "Yeah they all look pretty beat up." Krillin paused. "Well Piccolo and the other man do. Not so much Goku or Gohan. Probably just bruised from fighting Vegeta or something. Lets go."

Krillin threw Piccolo and the stranger over his shoulder and slowly floated up into the air, they were pretty heavy. "Kami, how much do these wings weigh?" Krillin tugged on one of the dark blue objects. The mans eyes shot open and he screamed in pain. Krillin dropped the man in shock and backed away. "Nice goin' Krillin." M. Trunks muttered. The man immediately jumped up and got in a fighting stance. "What do you want?" He asked Krillin. He flattened his wings agaisnt his back and his tail bristled. Krillin raised his arms up in front him, crossed, in case the man decided to attack. "Hey we just wanted to bring you back to Bulma's house because you're hurt." Krillin noted the mans confused expression. "You didn't understand half the words I just said, did you?" The man kept staring at him. "Heeellllooooo? Are you alr-..." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out onto the ground. "Oh Kami! He's definitely not alright!" Krillin dropped to the floor and kneeled next to the man. "Admittedly, I think he's easier that way." M. Trunks said.

***After finally getting to Capsle Corp. with three heavily winged people and a green man.***

Krillin sighed as he lay Piccolo on an empty hospital bed next to the stranger's. "Well that's the end of that." M. Trunks said, as he lay Chichi on the last empty bed. "When mom wakes up I have to tell her to make a bigger hospital wing..." said to Krillin. The unconcious bodies of Chibi Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, Chichi, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, the stranger, and Piccolo littered the room. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta lay on the floor, in between Chichi's, Bulma's and C. Trunks' beds. "Hey Krillin, wanna spar?" "Uhh.. Um.." Krillin stuttered. "Great! Lets go!" M. Trunks pulled Krillin out of the infirmary by his wrist. "Gahhh!"

***After 14 minutes of sparring***

"I honestly wasn't even trying that much Krillin!" M. Trunks said, laying Krillin's body in between C. Trunk's bed and Yamcha's.

***After an hour***_***Gohan's Pov***

"Urrnnghhhh..." I groaned. "My head hurts..." I sat up. 'Why am I on the floor?' I thought, clutching the edge of the bedsheet hanging next to me. 'And what happned? All I remember was talking to Krillin, Piccolo, and Trunks, then everything got all blurry, like an old film. Ugh... It's too early to be thinking. Wait, What time is it anyw-' "Whoa!" I jumped and spread out my wings, causing a bit of wind to ruffle my hair, along with the lavender hair hovering above me. "Oh.. It's just you Trunks. What happened? Why am I on the floor, and why am I in a infirmary?" Oh, the wonders of the question 'Why?'...

***Goku's Pov***

'Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow...' I rubbed my aching head and looked around. I didn't get a good veiw of where I was currently laying, so I sat up and tried again. I saw I was sitting in between two beds, covered in white sheets. "OH KAMI! I'M NOT REALLY ON EARTH! THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" (He's talking about when he woke up in King Kai's hospital. I think he thinks he's back there again.) A mop of purple and black hair appered in my line of vision. "Oh Kami! You guys are dead, too? What the heck is going on?" Gohan sighed, wings twitching behind his back, adgitaited. "Dad we're not dead, okay? We ARE on Earth, and you are not at King Kai's, but yes, you are in a hospital." My eyes widened. "Hospital? As in Needles?" Gohan sighed again. "Yes dad, as in needles, but there are none right now." That calmed me down a bit. "So... What happened? All I remember is looking at the full moon then-" I remebered now. "OH KAMI! There was this guy, and he said I was his son! And I hurt people!" I paled. And some more. And more. And then much more. Simply, I paled a LOT. "Gohan, do you remember anything?" "No, not really." He paused. "It's all just a big blur, and it's glowing white around the edges." "Weird..." I muttered.

***Vegeta Pov***

"What-" My voice was cut off by another. "Weird..." Ugh it was Kakarot's. Just what I needed. Another beating from some not-so-mythical angels. And they were Kakarot and his brat. What a disgusting and twisted mud-ball of a planet this is. Either that or the Nemekian brat has a sick mind. I'm betting on both. I sat up and looked around. I was on the floor. I immedatley tried to get up to see where Kakarot was, but apparently my injures had other plans. I fell to the floor when I had tried to get up, I had two broken legs and a broken arm. "What was that?" I used my good arm to clutch the sheets beside my positon on the floor and moved an inch. Moving forward an inch at a time, I made it to where Kakkarot was, along with his son and my own future brat. "Oh. Hi Vegeta!" Kakarot said, cheerful as ever. At least, when he wasn't looking at the full moon. I grunted in response to his welcome and looked away. I wall still mad about what he did to Bulma and me. "Heyyyy..." I heard Kakarot's second brat say. "Guess what? Someone hurt me, but now I'm not hurt, C. Trunks is! That must mean, PAIN TRAVELS!" Yep, the Namekian brat does have a sick mind. How could someone be THAT stupid, and not realize it? I mean, Come on! Pain travels? What kind of weird explanation IS that? And isn't he still hurt? That kid is WAYYY too stupid for his own good. "I'm getting some Senzu beans. Who wants?" M. Trunks said, looking down at us. I grunted, Kakarot said "Yeah!" and his first brat said "Yes, please!" Kakarots second brat was busy trying to catch the dust shown in the light coming in from the window. "Stupid magical light!" He grunted.

Trunks walked over to the cabnet and took out the leather bag holding the magical beans. He was humming that stupid song. 'Beans, Beans, the magical food.' Who came up with that, anyway? He tossed the beans to each of us. We each caught one and ate it. I immmedatley got and and said, "I'm going to go take a shower. Interrupt me and you die." I glared at each of them, making sure they got it. I walked out of the room and down the hallway where the washroom was. I stepped out of my outfit, walked over the the shower-bath thing, and turned it on. I sank down in the water, which was up to my neck by the time I turned it off. I flipped over and rested my head on my arms on the side of the bath. My legs suddenly stuck themselves together. I looked behind me and my eyes grew wide. "Oh..." I said, speechless. "Well... Uhh... It's back... Yay..." I said remebering some things of when I was 18. A thought crossed my mind. 'Isn't M. Trunks turning 18 soon?' I shook my head. Why should I care about tha- 'Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh...'

A/N: Soooo. Yeah. Sorry about the longness of the time it took for me to post this. I hope you LUVE it. " " Please. But yeah. Nothing else to say, but review if you guys think you know why 'OHHHH' is OHHHHHHH... Pwease? Okay. BYE. **please review. I feel sooo unwanted** (Yes PDB- I know you say that. P.S. Look On my homepage, I think You might like what's on there.) Okay BYEEEEEE...

Chapter 10: My Dad's a Fish

A/N: OH WOW. I can't believe I didn't update this story in about 2 months! I feel so ashamed. . Please don't hurt me… (Listens to evil laughing in the background. Xp) who wants candy? I'm listening to the rock and roll version. I WANT CANDY! I WANT CANDY! But anyway, the story is WAITING. Soooo… I'll just hurry up… Enjoy Vegeta and Trunks!

Disclaimer: I don't own what you read. Only the saiyan angels and the- oops. . You'll know later.

&*****LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! (I changed songs)****&

' He turns 18 tomorrow!' Vegeta realized. By the time he had gotten dressed and dried off, it was exactly 12:00 midnight, a minute before M. Trunks was born. He muttered something about being unconscious and Ki levels being too low to sense before darting off to find his future son.

Vegeta ran towards the infirmary, thinking he would find M. Trunks in there. He opened the door and scanned the room. Nope. Maybe he was in the guest room? Probably, the woman did say he could sleep there anytime he wanted to visit. When Vegeta was outside the door, he felt Trunks' Ki slightly. It was scared and angry, and it was restless.

He opened the door, and the first thing he noticed was the cracked open window. A breeze was blowing through the window, and Vegeta felt a strange presence. It was like he knew the Ki, but it was a complete stranger all a once. Suddenly, he realized why. A small purple pearl was floating in the window, INSIDE the two sheets of glass. Vegeta growled and threw a Ki blast at the window. The window exploded, leaving behind smoke and creating a loud bang. Trunks immediately woke up and went super saiyan.

"Whaaa-AAAATTTTTTT THE Heck!" he screamed, his voice getting louder as the powered up, then lower as he settled in to the form. Vegeta smirked and dodged a punch that was aimed for his face.

"Come here." He ordered his son. Trunks looked confused and followed his father down to the indoor pool. (XD) Vegeta stood next to his son, while they both watched the water. He placed his hand on Trunks' back, and pushed. Trunks tried to catch his balance, and then tried to fly, before landing with a splash into the pool. A small 'fla-boom' was heard as he dropped into the water.

*M. Trunks POV*

When I landed in the pool, I wondered one question. 'What the-?' My long purple hair floated around my face before I surfaced. I took a breath of air and looked up at my 'father', who was standing at the edge of the pool smirking.

"What?" I wondered aloud. I could see his lips moving, like he was counting down.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, And One." He said the last five numbers aloud, and I felt strange. *Giggles- Trunks Torture Time!* My head slipped under the water, and I couldn't swim anymore. I tried kicking my legs, but a sharp pain raced through me. I winced, then winced at showing weakness, then winced again, then winced again at showing more weakness… -Great, now Trunks is stuck in a loop.- Anyway, after I got out of my 'loop', I decided to look down to see what the problem was.

"…" Was my answer to the situation. The whole time Vegeta was laughing his head off, a very rare thing for him to do. I looked back up at father, fear evident on my face and in my eyes.

"Father, Dad, WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" I screamed, splashing some water on my father. Vegeta stopped laughing immediately and looked down at his feet. He started up the counting, again, confusing me. I then realized that IT was going to happen to him, too. Vegeta jumped into the pool, right before one. The water that flew up from the impact drenched me even more, if possible. I sprayed some water onto my dad, before trying to swim away from him, so he couldn't splash me back. His hair dropped down a bit, before sticking straight up again.

I laughed a little bit at the actions of his hair, before realizing a huge Ki filled wave of water was coming straight for me. I yelled and tried pushing it back, but it just seemed to go faster. I got drenched, again, and some of the water lapped out of the pool. I tried doing the same thing to my father, and to my surprise, it worked!

Vegeta chuckled a little bit, before resuming his scowl. I laughed again, and got water in my mouth. Vegeta flipped over onto his stomach, and before I could even wonder what was happening, I was being sprayed with water so hard, I couldn't even open my eyes. Poor me. This time Vegeta did laugh, and he couldn't stop.

He was laughing so hard; he didn't notice me before I came up behind him. By then it was too late. I had him in a 'Full Nelson'. I giggled before pulling him underwater. *I just had a mental image of M. Trunks giggling… Wow…* Sadly, I had not realized my Dad had figured out how to flip the situation. I now found myself under the water, and I could breathe! My eyes widened in surprise, and I slipped out of my Dad's grip. I floated there, looking around.

I then realized I could look at the 'thing' that used to be my legs. It was about the same length as my legs, maybe a little longer, and was a florescent purple. I groaned and muttered something about how my hair just had to make everything purple. I looked over to my side, and saw my Dad's was black fading into metallic silver. Oh how lucky he was. Vegeta stuck his head under the water and looked at me like 'What the Hell are you doing, Brat?' Oh wait, never mind, he just said that. I, once again, widened my eyes in surprise. I then thought, 'Well, if apparently both of us can breathe underwater, so why not?'

"Hi?" I said slowly, testing it out. Vegeta just snorted.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" he said, obviously annoyed I ignored his question.

"Errummm, stuff…" I muttered. Vegeta laughed, but it was a harsh laugh, not the kind like before, when he was actually enjoying himself. He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening in surprise, and then closing slowly as he floated down to the pool's bottom, obviously unconscious. I flipped right side up, noting that he could breathe underwater and would be fine for now, and looked for the culprit.

"Mo-" I said, but stopped when I saw her surprised face and when I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"Trunks!" She yelled. I tried to respond, but my body wouldn't react as fast as I wanted it to. My mouth opened, but my body slipped under the waves before I could get any words out. My eyes slowly closed, just like my Dad's. I felt my body hit the concreate floor of the pool, just before I passed out.

A/N: That's it. Sorry it's so short. I just had to get my ideas out. I hope you like and please review. Yay.

Chapter 11: A giant game of Man Hunt, I think?

A/N: Sorry about chapter 10. IT VUS SO SHORT! I feel bad… Also, I'm pretty sure I have disclaimers on each chapter… PRETTY SURE. If not, sorry. Just incase, I'm going to make two disclaimers to even things out.

Disclaimer: I don't own what you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

THERE!

!#$%^&*())(*&^%$#!

Goku woke up to screaming. He quickly sensed the extremely low power levels of Marai Trunks and Vegeta, meaning they were unconscious. He also noted Bulma was near them. He didn't sense any other power levels near them, or anywhere else in Capsule Corp. He got up quickly and shook Gohan awake. Gohan muttered something and Goku leaned in closer to hear what he said. "…Not yet Goten…" Goku stifled laughter and shook him again. This time Gohan did wake up. He opened his eyes and sat up, sadly bumping his head against Goku's.

"What's up, dad?" He then heard Bulma's nonstop screaming and winced.

"Oh. That's what." Gohan got up and stood next to his father. They looked around quickly, and Gohan noticed the stranger was gone. He cursed under his breath and pointed this out to his father. Goku's expression hardened and he glanced at the door.

"How did we not sense him leaving or anything? We should have at least woken up sooner! I don't even sense him right now. That's really strange!" Goku said, obviously worried for his friends, but still curious about the man who called himself his father.

"Dad, we have to help everyone! Don't worry about the man right now!" Goku looked at his son and nodded. They both ran off towards the place they sensed their friends. Gohan soon realized they were heading towards the pool area. They slowed down and skidded across the floor, and then through the doors towards the pool.

"What is going on!" Gohan screamed. He heard a flapping of wings and the unknown stranger flew down in front of him. They both looked at each other. Goku stepped back and stepped into the door. Gohan blinked in surprise and rubbed his eyes. The man looked just like his dad.

"The woman made the people in the pool fall asleep." He said simply. Goku walked along the wall to the edge of the pool and looked down. What he saw took his breath away. He then he burst out laughing. Bulma stopped her screaming and looked over at Goku to see what was so funny, and so did Gohan and the stranger. Goku tried to stop laughing, but couldn't, so he just pointed down into the pool.

"Whoooaaaahhhhh…" Gohan whispered when he leaned over the edge. The stranger smirked and stood where he was.

"Told you." He said. Gohan looked back and him, surprised.

"Just a question, but how did you leave the room without us sensing your power level?" Goku asked. The man looked confused for a second.

"Huh? You're not wearing a Scouter." The stranger said.

"Does that mean you can't sense power levels?" Goku asked him.

"Obviously not, baka." Vegeta spoke, making everyone jump.

"Vegeta! You're awake!" Goku exclaimed, abandoning his conversation with the man who thought he was his father.

"Well DUH, Kakarot…" Vegeta muttered.

"Is Trunks still asleep?" Goku asked, forgetting he could use his '6th sense.'

"How the Hell should I know?" Vegeta said, not really caring about his future son that much.

"Ummm… you COULD check…" Goku suggested, earning a grunt from Vegeta.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Vegeta said, even though he was sensing it right then and there. He heard a giggle behind him, just as he felt Trunks awaken.

"So, can I get outta the water now?" M. Trunks asked, still a little sleepy from the tranquilizer dart Bulma shot into his arm.

Vegeta just turned around and glared at him pointedly, like that was going to help him with anything.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Why?" Vegeta asked back.

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to get out?"

"Because it's getting awkward…"

Vegeta just snorted in response and turned back around.

"Whatever, Brat."

Trunks looked at him wearily, before swimming towards the edge of the pool while trying to keep his head above the water, unsuccessfully. He grabbed the edge of the floor and pulled himself up, sitting down but still keeping his purple tail in the water.

Vegeta sunk back underwater, swam over to his son, and pulled him back into the water.

"Okay, really?" Trunks asked when he broke the surface.

"Yes, really." Vegeta said.

Trunks just sighed and went to go swim back to the edge of the pool, only to find his dad had grabbed his arm.

"Okay. Question time." Trunks said. "Why do you want me to stay in the water so bad?"

"Because you said you wanted to get out."

"And you just wanted to piss me off, didn't you?"

"Exactly."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Well, I'm glad that's over."

"I'm not."

"Of course you're not."

"Why would I be?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just… BECAUSE!" Trunks yelled, and rammed his fist into his father's face.

"Powned." The stranger said in the background.

Gohan looked over his shoulder at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Si."

"Great, now he's speaking in Spanish." Gohan paused. "How does he even KNOW Spanish?"

"I dunno." Goku replied.

"I DO!" The man screamed.

"Well, obviously…" Vegeta said.

Silence.

"Well… are you going to tell us how?" Goku asked.

"No."

"That's not very nice…"

"It's a secret…" The stranger whispered, a creepy smile sliding across his face.

Everyone backed away from him.

"Ohhhkaaayyy…" Bulma said.

Gohan looked at her.

"You know, for just finding out your husband and future son are fish, you're taking things pretty well." He said.

"I'm just imagining this is a dream for right now. It helps a lot."

"That's… ummm… great, Bulma."

The doorbell rang.

Bulma left the room running while yelling back at them, "I'LL GET IT!"

"OKAY!" The man screamed.

"What's she getting?" He asked Gohan.

"The door…" Gohan said.

"Why is she going to bring the door here?"

"She's not, she's going to answer it."

"But it didn't say anything! I'm sure doors can't talk. Then again, this planet is a strange one. FRIGGIN' NETS!" He screamed, startling Gohan.

Gohan rubbed his ears while saying, "Yeah…" a little surprised from the unexpected noise.

"Hey! I never figured out what time it was!" Gohan left the room, looking for a clock.

Trunks looked at him.

"I'M COMING WITH YOU!" He yelled.

"OKAY!" Gohan yelled back at him.

Trunks ripped his arm out of his father's grip and swam towards the edge of the pool, again. He finally made it, and pulled himself out of the water, and scooted back far as he could go, that way his dad couldn't pull him back in.

Trunks made a ball of Ki in his hand and raised it above the purple appendage. It soon dried off and Trunks stood up, watching the pool the entire time. He then backed up towards the door Gohan left through, and ran through it.

That left Vegeta, Goku, and the stranger alone.

Oh no…

"… MORE STRANGERS!" Bulma screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN THERE, WOMAN? ARE YOU MOCKING TRUNKS? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, I WAS GOING TO! " Vegeta yelled.

Goku looked at him. "Whaaat?" He said.

"Shut up Kakarot." He said, and got up out of the pool.

Goku gawked at Vegeta's black and silver tail, then looked behind himself at his pure white wings.

"Wow…"

"What is it, Kakarot?"

"I always thought it was your dad, but it's not, it's you!"

"Okay, Kakarot, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, I was reading this book-"

"YOU READ A BOOK?"

"And it was about Saiyan Mythology."

"Who the Hell makes a book about that?"

"Krillin."

"Of course. That Baka."

"And it said stuff about you!"

"That's great."

"But I thought it was about your dad."

"Yep. My dad sure can accept this and not flip out."

"He flipped out when he heard."

"No duh, Kakarot."

"…You learned how to surf?"

"TRIED TO."

"By tried to…"

"I'm not talking about it."

"Why?"

"It was… awkward."

"And by awkward you mean…"

"Shut the F**k up Kakarot."

"That's not very nice."

"I so wish I could kill you, but your wife is the Harpie woman."

"Frying pans are EVIIIILLLL."

"I get that."

"Hi." The stranger said.

"Just a question, what's your name?"

"Bardock."

"Holy s**t! YOU'RE MY DAD AND YOU NEVER FUCKING TOLD ME!"

"KAKAROT?"

"What?"

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Do what?"

"You're such a Moron."

"You're insulting my son, Prince Vegeta."

"…"

"What?"

"He knows your name, Vegeta!"

"I think I realize that, he JUST SAID IT!"

"Ohhh yeeeaaahhhh."

"And he just said you're his son."

"Yeah. I knew that."

"Oh, well isn't that nice. You actually get a father. That's NOT dead."

"HE WAS IN THE BOOOOK!"

"What book?" Bardock asked.

"You know, the one by Krillin, about Saiyans, about their mythology?"

"No."

"Oh. I thought you heard me talking about it."

"Well my friend Krillin, he wrote this book, and I was reading it before the Cell Games-"

"The Cell Games?"

"Yeah. It was this fighting thing, and there was this android…"

***While Goku explains his life's history to Bardock, his father, we now go to M. Trunks and Gohan, trying to find a clock, while Bulma answers the door and invites her guests inside. ***

"BULLLMMMAAAA!" Gohan called.

"YEAH!"

"WHERE ARE THE CLOCKS?"

"I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I DON'T KNOW! DAD SAYS THEY'RE STUPID! SOMETHING ABOUT EXPERIMENTS!"

Bulma walked into the room Gohan and Trunks were in, and handed Gohan a strange looking watch.

"Here."

"Thanks!" Gohan said, and put the watch on.

"IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING?" He screamed soon after checking the time.

"Yeah…" M. Trunks said.

"Wow. Oh, and Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. You too."

"Wow! You remembered! Thanks!" Gohan cried.

"You mean everyone forgot your birthday?" Trunks asked, shocked.

"Yeah…" Gohan sighed. He then brightened up. "But, you get used to it."

M. Trunks face palmed.

"Come on…" He pulled Gohan into another room.

"Where are we goin-" He was pulled into a wall.

"Whoops, sorry Gohan."

A grumble was his only answer.

When they finally got into the room with a grumpy Gohan and a excited Trunks, Bulma walked up behind them and said, "You guys have visitors."

"What?"  
"I don't know. Some girl with pigtails rang the doorbell and asked if I knew where the 439-mountain district was and 'Oh WOW I'm meeting Bulma Briefs! OH MY KAMI!'. I told her I did, but it would help going there, because everyone who lives at that house is over here right now, so why don't you come in."

"…" M. Trunks and Gohan looked at each other.

"Hello?" A voice called and Gohan gulped.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"I hate my life sometimes."

"Well that sounded wrong." Trunks said.

"What? Why?"

"Because aren't you like, an angel or something?"

"Yeah…"

"And aren't angels supposed to be dead?"

"Shut up."

"Um, no."

Gohan looked over Bulma's shoulder and saw Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa coming towards the room they were in.

"Crap. Follow me this time." He grabbed Trunks' arm, and pulled him into the wall.

"Hey!"

"Karma's a bitch."

"Shut up."

"I believe I told you the same thing, and you said no." He pulled him into the other room and shut the door quietly.

"So... No." He finished.

"You're acting like my father."

"Ohhh, wow. Sorry Trunks. I didn't reali-"

"Oh yeah, they're in there." They heard Bulma say from behind the door.

"Oh Kami Bulma, why!" Gohan hissed, and pulled Trunks into another room.

"Gohan! Why are we running away from those people?"

"Because they're creepers. What do you think?"

"Ummmmmmm…"

"Oh Kami Trunks. It's because if they find me here, I'm doomed and I probably won't be able to go to school anymore and mom would kill me and then if they figure out I'm friends with Bulma Briefs, then they MIGHT figure out I'm half alien and that I was kidnapped when I was four by my uncle, head butted him in the chest so hard so that my dad and his moral enemy could kill him, when they were having such a hard time in the first place, and then my dad died, and then we learned that the Saiyans, oh and you're goi-"

"CALM DOWN!"

"Huh?"

Mirai Trunks just face palmed. Again.

Then perked up.

"I'm going where?"

Gohan bit his lip.

"Crap, I wasn't supposed to tell you yet!"

"TELL ME WHAT YET?"

Gohan looked away.

"You're, uh…"

M. Trunks growled at him.

"Going-to-school!" Gohan blurted out.

"WHAT?"

"You're going to school with me."

Trunks stared at him.

"You're kidding me."

"Wish I was. School's a living Hell."

"Well that's a nice metaphor."

"I know, right?"

Gohan started humming.

"What on Earth are you humming?"

"Mission Impossible Theme…" (I don't own that. I just hum it in Wal*mart.) ((I don't own that either.))

"And WHY are you humming that?"

"Erasa got it stuck in my head…"

"Who?"

"The blonde girl in the group that are trying to catch us."

"Why do I have a feeling this is a big game of man hunt?"

"Because it's like man hunt?"

"Toshay."

**********This is the end of my chapter, I hope it made up for the SHORTNESS of chapter 10.

Sorry if some of the talking doesn't make that much sense.

I tried, okay?

.

.

.

I'm listening to Hikari No Willpower, but it with some Japanese guy singing, IT SOUNDS EPIC!

But it does sound like he's puking during the breaks.

It's strange.

BYE.

Chapter 12: Ahm, Who Are You?

Chapter 12 IS FINALLY OUT! I am sooooo sorry everyone. I went through two computers already (So on every one Chaper 12 didn't save) and the one I am writing on right now doesn't have Open Office yet, so my friend showed me how to write on here. I felt so stupid. But anyway, on with the story news.

If you don't really understand somethings here is a summary of my whole story. Goku is an angel, Gohan is an angel, Bardock, who was brought back and no one knows how or why (so far), is an angel, Vegeta is a merman and so is Mirai Trunks. Gohan and Goku looked at the full moon and turned into deamons, destorying things and knocking everyone out.

Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa were out looking for Gohan's house, due to wondering if he was okay because Goku was ALSO brought back and pulled Gohan out of school during a presntation. Orange Star High is going on a field trip to different places, and having bring your parents to school day, and Hercule is coming. With all that, Mirai Trunks is also going to school, while Goku and Vegeta try to explain to Bardock what had gone on on Earth for the whole time he was dead.

I think that covers up pretty much everything.

Also, if there are some words spelled wrong, I am sorry, I WILL try to search up all the words I don't know how to spell, but there still may mistakes, for the small words. I will be doing a lot of spell checks, so I hope there is nothing spelled wrong. Okay here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, GT, or plain old DB. I have also heard of DBAF, I just don't know if it's real or not, so it's being put in here anyway. This disclaimer is boring due to no creativeness.

***ONWARDS!***

Gohan pulled Mirai Trunks through the maze of Capsule Corp.'s many hallways and doors and up many flights of stairs towards his family's rooms. He reached it and pushed his hand agaisnt it, praying Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener weren't catching up to them. He raced inside once the doors slid open and threw Trunks onto the navy blue couch. Trunks bounced and adjusted his position, so he was sitting up. He face palmed and looked up at Gohan who was pacing through the room, groaning and pulling at his hair.

"Why Bulma? WHY?" He yelled. Trunks lifted his head up and answered Gohan's question. "Because you never told her you didn't want anyone to know you knew her, I mean come on! How was she supposed to know?" Trunks asked, defending his counterpart mom. Gohan sighed and agreed with him. "Sorry Trunks, I'm just really annoyed." He plopped down on the couch next to his friend. "Who wouldn't be? I didn't want anyone to find out my secrets, so now I'm over at your house and in pops Videl and her friends as if they knew I was here or something!"

He closed his eyes, then opened them a little while later. "I guess there is really nothing I can do about it now." Trunks looked at his crestfallen friend, and had an idea. "Well, I could convince her to tell them where your house is, but I don't think that would work because she already acted like she knew you." Gohan looked over at him.

"But," Gohan said. "If you told her that she could act like she knew me through something else, like maybe a computer that kept track everyone in the city or something, it might work!" Trunks looked at him and agreed. "The only problem is, why would she have a computer for that?" Gohan thought of that for a minute, then a light bulb flashed over his head. Not literally, but that would have been funny if it did, right? "Her inventions!" Trunks looked at him. "Huh?"

"She could have it so she could see what people need, and then make a invention for it, and help the people who need it." Trunks snapped his fingers. "That will work." He thought for a second, then went Super Saiyan, but kept his power level low as not to alert the Z-fighters. Gohan looked at him questionably, but then understood. "Right, don't want them to reconise you because you're going to the Hell hole parents call school." Trunks nodded and left the room.

***With Mirai Trunks and Bulma***

Trunks walked into the room where Bulma and his going to be schoolmates were. "Bulma!" He yelled. "I need to talk to you!" Bulma looked over and was about to say something, when Trunks pulled her out of the room. "Trunks, what do you want? I'm looking for Gohan, some girl and her friends want to see him." "Yeah, about that, Gohan was going to tell you that he didn't want anyone knowing he knew you. Something about Chichi wanting him to fit in and have friends."

Bulma blinked, but understood. "Okay, I understand that, but why one Earth are you Super Saiyan? Is something wrong?" Trunks laughed. "No. Gohan just slipped up and told me I was going to school too, and I realized I couldn't let them reconize me if you also wanted me to be normal." Bulma sighed, but laughed with him. "Oh okay. Well, I guess I couldn't have kept it from you that long, especially because you're starting this week."

Trunks paled. "THIS WEEK?" He yelled. "Yeah." Trunks then remembered why he was there and explained to Bulma the whole plan. "Oh, okay. I'll go tell them. I'll get some random computer and search up Gohan's medical files for here. That should make somewhat belivable." Trunks brighted up and hugged his counterpart's mom. "Thanks, Bulma!" He glanced over towards the door.

"You should probably be getting back to them, their getting annoyed. Ot at least, that Videl girl is. The other two are..." Trunks trailed off, turning a little green. "Nevermind." He said quickly. Bulma laughed and waved, letting Trunks know he could go. "You're right, I'll let you two know later if it works or not. Oh, and the bathroom is around the bend." Trunks quickly thanked the blue haired scientist and ran off.

***Now to Gohan, Vegeta and Goku are still explaining things to Bardock- so we probably wont see them in a while... Sadly...***

Gohan sat on his bed in his room, head in his hand, elbow on his knee, one leg bent under the other, as he thought about everything that had went on in the past two days. He had wings, for Dende's sake! He spred them open and looked behind himself to get a better look. He then remembered the mirror that was propped up against the wall and got up off his bed to go look at his wings.

He suddenly felt glued to the floor and like he had to go flying and clear his head. He looked at the window and opened it. "I'm probably going to regret this." He said, jumping out. He fell straight down, face first. He closed his eyes and yelled, then suddenly stopped falling. Gohan opened his eyes and saw how close he was to face planting into the ground.

"I did say I was going to regret this, but that was the most amount of fun I've had in a really long time." Gohan said to himself, and saw his wings had opened up and stopped him from falling, he was floating ever so slowly downwards. Gohan laughed quietly to himself, and flapped his wings once. He shot up into the sky and hovered above the trees.

"I wonder why dad had so much trouble flying before, this is really easy!" Gohan whooped and brought his wings in, flying down again. "This is much more fun then using my Ki!" He landed on the forest floor. "I wonder why I can't use my Ki to fly anymore." He shrugged and looked around. He gasped and took a step backwards, falling and landing on the dirt.

-"AHHHHH! Wait... Huh? Why do you remind me of someone?" "Cuz I do. That's why. I'm just here to leave a gift for your father." "What? What do you mean by that? He's not here!" "You'll see. When he's hiding under the bed from embarassment." "..." "So this is what torture looks like when it's colored in. Cool." Silence. "Well, bye!"-

Gohan stood up, shaky. "What was that?" He asked the air. "That, my little angel, would be your memories." Gohan yelled and whirled around, falling into a stance. "Who's there?" He asked, trying to sense who owned the voice. It laughed, and a person fell in front of him, from the tops of the trees.

The first thing Gohan noticed was that it was not human. He had dark orange skin and light green hair. He had pointy ears like a Nemekian and long, sharp, fangs. His hair covered his forehead and went down below his ears. He wore a cape made out of a net, and a shirt that was long on one side and short on the other. The left shoulder had a red material covering it, while the rest of the shirt was a dark green. He wore baggy pants made out of the same red material as the cloth covering the shoulder. His arms were bare except for more netting material going down his arms, and being attactched to two black braclets each arm. His nails were sharp and filed to a point. He was holding a bag of weapons, like swords and spears, and probably knives on the bottom. His boots were made out of a hard material, and were white. They were made by wrapping strips of the material around the tops, and cutting it off at the tip of the boot.

Gohan glared at the man. "Who are you?" The man laughed and ignored his question. He walked behind Gohan, who instantly turned around. "What?" The man asked, like he was doing nothing wrong. "I asked," Gohan repeated himself. "Who are you?" "If you must know, my name is Crotuhalo and I have come here to find the last remaining Saiyans, and you know what's so funny?" "What?" Gohan asked, only it came out like a statement. "The first person I happen to stumble upon would be half Saiyan AND an angel. Now how ironic is that?" "How is that ironic? Besides the fact I'm half Saiyan, but how is the Angel part ironic? Would you like to tell me that much?"

Crotuhalo laughed again. "No, I would not, in fact, I have to go. I'll see you again, don't forget!" Gohan growled and tried to throw a punch at him, but he just dodged and continued to laugh. He took off into the air and dissapeared. Gohan thought about following him, but then realized he wouldn't even be able to get far, he wouldn't know where he was, and Gohan didn't know anything about him. Well, anything that Crotuhalo didn't tell him.

Gohan stood there, looking straight up at the sky cursing under his breath. "Why the HELL would he be sent here to find the last remaining Saiyans? Why couldn't I sense his Ki when he was right above me? I couldn't even sense a little of it when he was standing right in front of me!" Gohan flapped his wings and hovered above where he was just standing. "Maybe he was covering it, but even if someone is covering their Ki, you can still sense it if you try hard enough and they are right in front of you!" Gohan said aloud. He groaned and flew towards Capsule Corp., still muttering things under his breath.

Once Gohan reached the doors, he dropped out of the sky and ran inside. He avoided Videl and other's Kis until he reached the pool. He rushed inside, drawing everyone's attention. Mostly everyone was awake and walking now, with the exceptions of Yamcha, Tein, and Choutizu. When he suddenly appeared in the room, everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Gohan explained everything that happened in a rush, from the flying part to when he flew back to Capsule Corp. He didn't leave anything out, but confused everybody at the speed he was talking.

"WHOA! Gohan! Slow down!" Goku yelled, and Vegeta splashed him. "I understood him Baka. Although, I didn't feel anything, did you?" "No," Goku turned to Gohan. "I'm sorry." Gohan stared at them, shocked. "You don't believe me? Even after I said you couldn't sense him?" "No, you're probably just tired, you should go to sleep." Gohan growled and left the room. As soon as he left, Goku turned to Vegeta. "So anyway, have you seen Bardock? He was standing right there..."

"Kami Kakarot..."

***To where Bardock was***

Bardock growled quietly, watching what had happened behind a half opened door, looking through the crack. A man, he didn't remember his name (Master Roshi), walked towards the door he was hiding behind. Bardock gasped and gripped the top of the door frame. He flipped him self upside down and pushed up, flying backwards until his feet reached a swinging ceiling light. He crouched on the rectangular surface, opening his wings a bit so he didn't weigh as much. He used his physic powers to cloak himself more, so the man didn't 'sense' him.

Bardock peaked over the edge of his hiding place, to watch the man pass by. Once he thought he was a safe distance, Bardock dropped down from the light. He landed with a soft 'put', and once again resumed his spot behind the door. He stayed there until he heard grunts and small yells coming form the open window on the other side of the hallway. He crept over and saw Gohan sparring with an exact copy of himself. Bardock chuckled softly, remembering when he would do that when he was younger.

"Hi." He greeted him, through the open window. Gohan jumped, and stopped training, the other Gohan falling back into his own body. "Oh. Hi grandpa." Gohan said, obviously uncomfortable. Bardock laughed. "Just called me Bardock." "Okay... I didn't sense you." Gohan looked at the ground. "Dad and Vegeta were right. I probably am just tired." Bardock suddenly got serious, Ki flaring. "I believe you. In fact, I heard about what happened, and I wasn't too happy about it." Gohan's head snapped up. "But I didn't sense you either then! Ugh! Do I have a problem or something?" Gohan asked himself. "No. Apperently sometimes no one can 'sense' me. I don't know why." Bardock lied, but trying to make his grandson feel better.

Gohan looked at him, and smiled half heartedly. "Yeah, I've heard." The two laughed, and Bardock jumped out the window. "Wanna spar?" Gohan glanced at him, surprized. "Uh... Okay!" Bardock smirked. "Just no Super Saiyan, kay?" When Gohan gave him another surprized look, he continued. "Your dad and Prince Vegeta told me about everything." "You don't need to call him a Prince. If anything, the Prince of Breaking the G.R." "Oh yeah, the blue haired woman told me that. What's her name again? Bo- Ba- Bulma! Yeah that's it. I call him a Prince in honor of his Father, he did kill himself to try and save our race." Bardock looked away, and Gohan could see he was thinking of something.

"Are you okay?" "Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, I do that a lot." Gohan studied his face, then stopped, and got into a stance. "I do remember you asked me to spar." Bardock chuckled and got into his own stance. "So do I, but it seems we got distracted." Gohan launched himself at Bardock, and the two started fighting.

***Im not in the mood to write a fighting sence so enjoy Bulma and Gohan's classmates.***

"Ummm, Mrs. Breifs?" "For the last time! It's Bulma!" Bulma almost yellled at Erasa, then calming down. "What's up?" "Where is this computer exactly?" Bulma sweat dropped and opened another door. "I'm still looking for it. Even though I live here I still get lost sometimes." Erasa blushed and turned away, still not believing she was talking to THE Bulma Breifs. Bulma finally found the room she was looking for, and ran inside. "Here it is!" She typed in a couple hundred passwords and opened up Gohan's medical files. She pretended to look at the adress, and remember where it was. "Oh! He lives in the mountains?" She looked back at it, and told them the adress. Videl being the nosy girl she is, threw some questions at Bulma. "Why do you have a computer that tells where everyone lives? Isn't that kind of stalkerish?"

Bulma just laughed and shook her head no. "I have this so when I need ideas for inventions, I see what most people need, and make a solution, so Capsule Corp. doesn't go out of buisness. Videl nodded, and continued to study her. "I can't believe I'm talking to the actual BULMA BREIFS!" She exclaimed, then blushed when Erasa stared at her. Sharpener tried to act cool, but failed miseribly. "Ah, Videl, chill. You should know what it's like to met famous people, your dad is one of them!" "Hmm?" Bulma asked. "Yep! She's the daughter of the one and only Hercule Satan, the man who beat and destroyed Cell!" Bulma stiffled her laughed with a sneeze and walked out of the room. "Well, isn't that great!" She exclaimed, shaking Videl's hand. "Tell your dad I said Thank You for saving my life, and the whole world." She led them back to the door, trying oh-so-hard not to burst out laughing at what she had just done.

"I would help you get to your friend's house, but I'm afraid it's too late. It's already three in the morning an-" She was interrupted by a huge crah and a yell from Gohan. "Come on! You can do it!" "Oh Shut up! I'm concentrating!" Another voice yelled back at him, sounding very familiar. Bulma gasped. "You three stay here, I have to see something." She ran to the back of the house, and saw something that gave her the shock of her life. Bardock had gone Super Saiyan. Gohan was cheering and clapping for his grandfather. He turned to Bulma and was about to say something, when Bardock fell to all fours, returning to his base form.

Gohan turned back around, and seeing Bardock on the floor, went to go talk to him and help him up. "You okay? You did great! I can't believe you went Super Saiyan after only being back alive for two days!" When he didn't get a response, Gohan crouched down and looked at his grandfather. "Bardock?" He shook him slightly, but he didn't respond. "Bulma!" Gohan called. Bardock finally snapped out of it and realized what was going on around him. "I'm okay! Sorry..." He said, getting up and just standing there. "You sure you're okay?" Bulma asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I just... um... was a little tired. From going Super Saiyan." When Gohan and Bulma looking at each other, he face palmed. "And to think I'm supposed to be the smart one in my family." He muttered to himself. "Raditz and Kakarot... I mean Goku... Weren't so smart, were they? Of course, Gohan is..." Bardock trailed off when he saw the two were looking at him. "What?" "...Nothing, Bardock..." He blinked and went back to thinking, only inside his head this time. 'What did it mean? What was that creature there? And what was it doing?' 'Why should you care? You're just going to kill him like you did my race!' 'Shut up Toolo.' Bardock told the Kanassan.

I'm ending it here because I'm having writer's block and can't think of anything else to write. Hopefully it goes away soon, I need to update my other stories too. Just so you know, this is not a GohanxVidel sotry, so I'm sorry to people who like that. I MIGHT have Buu in here, but I'm not so sure yet. Probably not, because I have Crotuhalo to worry about, even if I do have all that planned. And more! :D

Please Review!

(Toolo is awesome- isn't he?)

Chapter 13: The unlucky number!

Chapter 13, the unlucky number! :3 Okay so I don't know where I'm going with Bardock going Super Saiyan, but don't you think he could have gone Super Saiyan with a little bit more training? i mean he must have been training in Hell when he was there, don't you agree? And besides, I'm a Bardock fangirl, can't really blame me for making him ascend. I decided that I'm going to keep Toolo in Bardock's head 'cuz he's that awesome. (-I forced my dad to watch DBZ yesterday. He fell asleep. :( -) Anyway, so Toolo is in Bardock's head. That sounds so weird. I should make him fade into his subconcious soon. :D But I probably won't because I'm feeling evil. Oh, and if you didn't watch the Bardock special, It's that alien that gave him his sidekick powers.

Oh, and Crotuhalo WILL make more apperances, but Gohan soon forgets about him due to other things happening in his life *Smiles Evily*.

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in here, except Crotuhalo.

-Bardock's P.O.V X3-

'No.' Toolo said simply. I sighed and wondered if that man was who Gohan was talking about. I got up, still wondering who the mysterious character was. "Bardock, you're going to come with me." Gohan and I looked at Bulma and blinked, a little confused as to why she wanted me to follow her. "Okay?" Me saying that brought back memories of saying that to my dad when he told me I was an angel. I chuckled a little, then followed the blue haired woman. "Where are we going?" "You'll see." "Ya, when we get there, but I wanna know now." "Kami you're annoying." "I know that. But I wanna know where we are going." "If I tell you will you shut up?" "Yes." "We're going to the Son family wing." Silence. "Why?" "You said you were going to shut up!" "Well, now I'm curious again." "You're worse then Goten!" "Who's that?" "Your other grandson." "Can I go met him?" "No!" "Why?" "Because we're going to the Son family wing!" "Why?" "Grrr..."

After about 30 minutes of walking through endless hallways and up a bunch of stairs, we made it to a room. She put her hand against a strange looking pad and a scanning sound was heard. The door slid open and she walked through. I followed her through and looked around. I saw a couch and a hallway with some doors on each side. She walked up to one at the end on the right side. "This is Gohan's room. You can sleep in here for now, I don't think he would mind." I opened the door and looked inside. There was a big bed in the middle of it, with a full sized mirror in the wall, next to a closet. There was also a window open.

I looked at the mirror, smirking a little. "Hey, stay there for a minute. I have to try something." I glanced over my shoulder to see Bulma standing there, a bit confused. "Just do it... Please?" I asked, using my manners. She looked a little surprized, but gave in. "Yes!" I looked back and the mirror and stood in front of it. I concentrated on the blue haired woman, who was still behind me. Her image appeared in the mirror and I smiled. I saw her gasp in surprize through the mirror, while I smirked. "Whoa! Bardock! How did you do that?" I closed my eyes, unconcentrating and turning back around. "That's my power!" "Whut." "That's my power." I repeated, a little slowly, incase she didn't understand. "Does that mean you can talk to people through mirrors?" "Nope! It means I can talk to people through my REFLECTION." "Same thing." She said,

"Do you know Goku's power? Can he do the same thing as you? Can Gohan?" "In order... No. No. and No." "Oh. So they have different powers then?" "Pretty much." "Why didn't you tell them?" "Didn't feel like it." Bulma face-palmed. "Oh yeah! Seriously, why did you bring me here?" I asked, almost forgetting the question. "Because you said you were tired... and I wanted to give you a place to rest." "Oh. Okay." I lay down on the bed, face first. "What are you doing?" "Muffin." "What?" I lifted up my head. "Nothing." "Oh. Okay then... I guess I'll leave." "Okay. Have fun leaving." "I will." She turned and left.

_ TO GOHAN!... And Chichi._

Gohan stood outside wondering why Bulma had taken Bardock to his family's wing. 'Oh well.' He thought, and was about to go back to training, but Chichi's yelling made him stop. "What's up mom?" "Is it true that your dad dragged you out of school so that you could grow WINGS?" "Uhh..." Gohan didn't want to rat his dad out, but the frying pan his mom was holding made him change his mind. "Yeah...?" She seemed satisfied enough with that answer. "Thank you Gohan." Gohan nodded, and sweatdropped. 'Calm before the storm.' The sudden thought appeared in his head. Gohan agreed with it compleatley. "Oh, and Gohan?" Gohan gulped. "Yeah?"

"NO MORE TRAINING UNTIL YOU GO BACK TO SCHOOL!" Gohan quickly nodded. "Thanks, sweetie." Chichi said, and left to go hunt down her husband.

_And back to Bulma_

Bulma raced through Capsule Corp. to get back to the three high school students. 'They must have thought I forgot about them!' She paused. 'Well, I kinda did.' She ran towards the front doors and saw that they were about to leave. "Wait!" She yelled, pulling papers out of her pocket. Sharpener turned around, grabbing Erasa's arm in the process. She too stopped and turned around. "Yes Mrs. Brie- Bulma?" "I found directions to his house from here. I hope they help!" "Wow thank you so much! I really mean it." Bulma blushed a little. "No problem! See you guys around, I guess. And good luck!" "Thank you!" Erasa repeated. "I really hope we haven't been a hindrance." Sharpener looked in surprize at his new girlfriend. He didn't even know what that word meant! "You guys weren't a problem at all! Acctually, I needed something to get my mind off of the fact that my husband and-!" She stopped herself just in time. "Nothing." She said.

By this time, Videl had caught back up with her friends, realizing they had stopped. "That your husband is...?" She asked. "Nothing. It's nothing, really." Bulma said. She pushed them out the door. "I just forgot, I need to go work on something! Bye! Good luck on finding this Gohan!" She yelled as she closed the door. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as the door fully closed. She leaned agaisnt it, thinking. A loud voice broke her thoughts.

"WOMAN! BRING ME A DRYING CLOTH AT ONCE!" "HEY VEGETA! I WENT OVER THIS WITH YOU! THEY ARE CALLED TOWELS, AND MY NAME IS BULMA! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW!" "SO? GET ME A DRYING CLOTH!" "YOU CAN GET IT YOURSELF!" She shouted back. Mirai Trunks interrupted. "IT'S ACCTUALY PHYSICALY IMPOSSIBLE FOR HIM TO WALK RIGHT NOW!" Bulma groaned. "HEY TRUNKS!" "WHICH ONE?" She heard both of them yell. "HEY MIRAI!" "AWWW!" Chibi Trunks yelled. "GO GET YOUR DAD A TOWEL!" "NEVER MIND! YAY!" Chibi Tunks yelled "CAN'T HE JUST USE HIS KI?" Mirai Trunks yelled back in surprize. "THAT'S TRUE. HEY VEGETA!" "WHAT!" "USE YOUR KI!" "WHY!" "BECAUSE! NO ONE IS GOING TO GET YOU A TOWEL!" "GRR..." Bulma didn't reply, making everyone understand that was that and she wasn't fighting with him longer.

_And back to Chichi_

"GOKU!" Chichi yelled. Goku appeared next to Chichi and removed his fingers from his forehead. "Yeah Cheech?" Goku said, using the nickname he gave her. "GOKU HOW DARE YOU PULL GOHAN OUT OF SCHOOL? HE WAS LEARNING AND YOU PULL HIM OUT SO HE CAN GROW WINGS! NOW HE'S PROBABLY BEHIND IN ALL HIS SUBJECTS AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Goku yelled in fear and tried running away, before getting hit over the head with her frying pan. "BUT CHICHI!" Goku interupted. Chichi stopped, wanting to hear what Goku had to say. "If I didn't take him out of school, he might have grown wings in the middle of school, and that would have made him an outcast!" (A/N: Hmmm... Possible alternative reality!) Chichi stopped moving, jaw dropping. "Who are you, and what have you done with Goku?" "Ummm...?" Goku said, not understanding what just happened. "BUT! THAT'S TRUE! OH MY KAMI! MY POOR BABY GOHAN MIGHT HAVE BEEN AN OUTCAST!"

Goku continued to stand there, still not fully comprehending what had happened. He just shrugged and tried to help Chichi calm down before she decided to go hit someone with her frying pan. "BUT YOU STILL PULLED HIM OUT OF SCHOOL!" Goku yelped, not expecting her to go back to it so quickly. He backed up, but then was pushed up against the hallway's wall. Goku, desperate to not get hit with the frying pan, reacted on instinct. His wings flew open and curled up around him. Goku peaked out of the top, and saw Chichi sitting on the floor, furious. Goku immediatly let him wings back and went to go help his wife up. "Are you oka- OW!" Chichi hit him with her frying pan, which she was hiding behind her back. Goku immediately started to run away. "GOKU YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chichi yelled, chasing her husband throughout Capsule Corp.

_And... (Yay!) Finally back to Bardock!_

I sat on the floor cross-legged in front of the mirror, talking to my friends in Hell. "Hey Tora, Celipa, Borgos, Shugesh!" Three out of four jumped, while Tora just laughed. "Hey! I was wondering when you were gonna do that again. It's been way too long!" Celipa looked at Tora, shocked. "You know how he's doing that?" "Yeah..." Tora said, looking back at me for permission to tell her. I shrugged, not really caring. It wasn't as if she couldn't see my wings, they were right there behind me, due to the fact of forgetting to hide them. Besides, I decided to tell them once I was far away enough, just in case one of them (Known as Celipa) tried to kill me for not telling them sooner.

"He's half bird." "TORA!" I yelled, wishing I could tackle him onto the floor. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" "And?" He said. I growled and shook with anger, not noticing my eyes turning teal. "Whoa!" Celipa gasped, noticing my eyes. She walked up closer to the mirror. Borgos and Shugesh had left a little bit before the fight had begun, and I saw them sparring in the backround. I calmed down and noticed what she was doing. "What?" I asked her. "Your eyes! They were teal!" "Oh, right! That's what I was going to tell you!" I paused, wondering how to put it. I decided to put it simply. "Imma Super Saiyan!" Tora and Celipa looked at me, incredulous.

"What?" I aksed, tired of them always staring at me like that. "You're joking, right Bardock?" Celipa asked me. Tora just nodded. "No. I would show you, but I don't know how. You can ask my grandson though, he was there!" "You have a..." Celipa asked, not able to finish her sentance. "Yep!" I said watching in half amusement, half worry as her eyes kept widening. "Celipa? Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head yes. I looked over at Tora. "I think we should tell her everything else later. She seems a little bewildered." Tora nodded. Celipa got over it though, and refused to leave. "No! I'm fine! What else?" She asked, curiosity finding it's way into her voice.

"Ummm..." I said. "FOR GODS' SAKES! HE'S HALF BIRD! WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME?" Tora yelled, attracting the attention of a lot more people than I expected. "Tora?" I said, trying to catch his attention. "TORA!" I yelled. He finally stopped screaming about how people never listened to him and shut up. I motioned behind his shoulder. He turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw pretty much all of Hell staring at us. Celipa fell over in shock, then quickly got back up. "I'M NOT HERE!" I yelled, then covered my face with my hands. I tried so hard as to not burst out laughing.

I heard a girly voice talk. "Huh. Stupid monkeys doing stupid things." All the Saiyans there growled and glared at Freezia. "YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT WE ARE TALKING THROUGH A MIRROR OR I WOULD KICK YOUR-" "GOKU GET BACK HERE!" "The Hell?" I stopped in my sentance and turned around. I heard a huge gasp and quiet laughing coming from behind me, but I ignored it for now. "Kaka- Goku! What are you- WHOA!" I dodged a flying frying pan, which embedded itself into the wall next to the mirror. I looked at the woman going to retreive it.

"You're... Chichi, right? Nice to met you!" "Oh hello! Yes, my name is Chichi, and I'm going to go hit your son with a frying pan." I chuckled a little at how calm she was saying that, and at the fact she reminded me of Aspa, with the whole 'I hit people with kitchen utensils' thing. I should really go talk to my parents some time. Maybe even my sister later. My wings twitched a little as I thought about them.

"OH MY GODS IT MOVED!" I heard Celipa yell. There was a thump and then silence. Soon, there was laughter, coming from Freezia. I turned around, ready to murder him. I saw Goku staring into the mirror with intrest. "Huh?" He poked it. "How did they get there?" He then saw Freezia. "Oh hi!" He waved, but they didn't see him, even though he was right in front of it. I put my hand on his shoulder and concentrated a little harder, until I felt that he was enveloped in my power. There were gasps heard from the Cold family and pretty much everyone there. "Wow Bardock! He looks just like you!" Tora said, dropping Celipa. "Oops..." Goku waved, reaching behind his head and scratching the back of his neck.

"HEY!" I heard a new voice yell. I looked by the window where I heard the voice, and saw Gohan standing there, glaring in hate at the mirror. "How did you get there?" Goku asked. "I flew." "DOES EVERYBODY KNOW HOW TO FLY BUT ME?" Goku yelled, irritated, confusing everyone in Hell. "Hey Bardock, who's he talking to?" "My grandson, wake Celipa up, she probably wants to see this." I concentrated again and enveloped Gohan too. "HOW DID HE GET THERE?" Gohan yelled, appearing in front of me, motioning to a giant black and green bug thing. "Is that..." I remembered what Goku and Vegeta had told me. "Cell?" I asked. Goku nodded, putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Goku once again, burned his hand. "Ow!" He said, shaking his hand while blowing on it. "GOHAN CALM DOWN! HE'S NOT REALLY HERE!" Cell just laughed at what was going on. Goku readied himself and grabbed on the Gohan, who was trying to attack the mirror. Tora and Celipa leaped back, being the closest to the holigram and thinking Gohan might actually hit one of them. Goku powered up to Super Saiayn, trying to keep Gohan from destorying the mirror, and everything on that side of the room. "Hey... Do... You... Think... You... Could... Make... The... Picture... Go... Away?" Goku yelled, having a hard time holding onto him. Bardock nodded silently. "I have to go guys see ya!" They waved and I cut the connection, while the rest of Hell stared in compleate shock.

-And now back to Chichi-

Chichi stood there, shaking her head. She wasn't even going to bother right now. She took her frying pan, and left the Son wing, leaving behind the three angels. She walked over to Bulma, who was rubbing her temples while sitting on the couch slumped over. "How are you taking it?" Bulma asked when Chichi walked up. She sighed. "And to think we had finally got over the fact Goku was an alien." Bulma let out a hollow laugh. "Yep." "So how is everything with, umm, the no water thing?" Bulma then brightened up.

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe I could make a lotion that repels water, but I don't know, I probably shouldn't, who knows what it might do..." She then got to thinking. Chichi could tell because whenever Bulma starts thinking about something, her eyes get this faraway look, but they always lit up and certain points if she got ideas. Chichi sat next to her best friend, also thinking about how her life had changed within the space of approximatley two days. Including the fact that her son and husband had tried to kill everyone in Capsule Corporation, maybe not intentionally, but still.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bulma making a noise of shock and ran into a random hallway. Chichi quickly got up and followed her blue haired friend down the huge hallway.

'No. He did not. He did not just... HE DID!' Bulma said to herself, running to the pool area, as her mental like with Vegeta told her it was true. She heard Chichi following her, curious, but Bulma didn't mind. She swung open the double doors and started screaming at Vegeta, while he sat at the edge of the pool, finally dry and smirking. "VEGETA! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO-" Bulma broke off as he noticed Mirai Trunks was sitting on top of a water spout, struggling to try and get off of it and back out of the pool. He had already aquired his floresent purple tail and didn't look to happy about it. Or maybe he wasn't too happy about the fact he was stuck on a giant water spout that had somehow appeared in the middle of the pool.

"How did that get there?" She yelled at Vegeta. "Magic." He said, stilll smirking. "What?" "Magic." "Seriously! Where did it come from!" "MAGIC!" Vegeta yelled. He made a strange motion with his arms and the water spout instantly stopped, dropping Mirai into the pool with a huge splash. "Ahhh!" He yelled, and probably continued under water, before surfacing. Vegeta got soaked, and glared at Mirai Trunks. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He yelled. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DROPPED INTO THE POOL!" "WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO IF YOUR BAKA MOTHER HADN'T HAVE ASKED ME TO PROVE IT!" "SHE'S MY COUNTERPART'S MOM, NOT MINE!" He retorted. "IM NOT STUPID!" Bulma yelled, getting ready to smack him, she would have too, if Mirai hadn't gotten to it first. (It's around 3:00 in the morning too... o.O Remind you of anything Randomly Rawr?)

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed though the pool area, everyone stopping and staring in surprize at what just happened. Mirai didn't plan to move after he did that, nor did he. Vegeta's eyes widened a millimeter, but he quickly stopped and glared at the purple haired merman. He was smirking and looking down at his father. Vegeta smirked back. "You really want to fight me?" "Do you really need an answer for that?" Vegeta dove into the water, and the two started fighting, splashing water and throwing Ki everywhere. Soon the two were locked in an handhold, trying to beat each other's strength.

Krillin and Yamcha stood there, staring at the fight going on, water soaking through their florecent orange Gi's. Water dripped off of Yamcha's hair and on to Krillin's head. "Man, I know I'm never going to be as strong as them, but it's still so freaking awesome to watch." Yamcha just nodded, trying to keep up with their movements.

_ END_

I'm ending the chappie here because I just had meh first day of school today, and I decided to update before I got too busy with school work to be able to. -.-#

I wont be updating my stories alot, as much as it pains me...

Sometimes I REEEEEAAAALLLLLLYYYYYY REAAALLLY hate school.

Two realys because the first one is already how much I hate school. :3

Okay well bye, I probably will still be writing on weekends, knowing my social life, lolz.

Hope you enjoyed.

AND I AM BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVEIW!

Chapter 14: An Important Update

I'M ALIVE! (Sings 'Still Alive')

Gods, this story has been put off for so long. :( I shall begin writing! :D

Disclaimer: Bardock *speaking through his reflection* DragonballPhantom does not own DBZ or probably anything else mentioned here. Why the Hell did I agree to do this?

DBP: Because if you don't, I will make you ride Nyan Cat. Again.

Bardock: Oh yea... Forgot about that.

Gohan sat cross-legged on his bed, sighing as his dad and his dad's dad were lecturing him about anger management. He just groaned whenever they asked him something, not even looking at the two. He unfolded his legs and let himself fall backwards onto the bed, sighing. "Are you guys done yet? I'm bored!" Bardock just shrugged. "I dunno." He looked over at Goku. "Are you?" Goku shrugged, too. "I guess." "Finally!" Gohan said, sitting up quickly. He looked around. "Okay. Now what?" Bardock looked at them, grinning. "I have to show you guys something." "Oh god. Please tell me this isn't going to kill us." Bardock shook his head, and chuckled a bit. "No, it won't. Hopefully." He looked around, scanning the walls. "Okay, um..." The other two just looked at him, curious as to what was going on.

"Where did it go?" Goku and Gohan looked at each other and shrugged, before continuing to watch the Saiyan. Bardock eventually walked into a different room, the two still following him. They ended up in the living room, where Gohan and Trunks were earlier. Bardock was standing in front of a wall, holding up his hand. Gohan watched him, confused. Bardock pressed his hand up against the wall, and blue waves of light came out from his hand. Bardock then walked into the wall. Gohan and Goku both jumped backwards, before walking up to the wall. "Um, how did he...?" "No idea." Goku asked, and Gohan replied.

Goku walked over to the wall, placing his hand where he saw his father place his own. He saw a white version of the wave effect come out of his hand, before he stumbled into a room that was hidden there. He stood there amazed, before having to move because of Gohan walking a bit more gracefully into the room behind him. They saw Bardock looking at a picture on the wall. It was a mural of the elements. Gohan walked up to it, also looking at it, leaving Goku by the exit.

Bardock walked away from the picture, leaving Gohan to admire it. "Okay. You're not gonna be bored anymore." Gohan turned around. "Are you talking to me?" "Both of you." "Oh, okay." He replied, walking over to stand next to his father again. "So what are we going to be doi- Oh my gods!" Goku yelled, before dodging what looked like was a green ball of Ki. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle, before having to dodge his own green ball. Bardock motioned behind them, and they looked. Instead of having two blast marks, there was a wall covered in vines.

Goku stared, mouth agape. Gohan went over to go look at it, trying to see how it got there. He went to go touch it, when Bardock said something. Gohan looked over, about to ask what he said. Instead, all that came out was a gasp when the vines reached out and grabbed his arm. He tried to pull his arm away, but it didn't work. The vines seemed to tighten, causing pain. Gohan frowned at this, before trying to pull the vines off with his other hand. The vines just wrapped around his other hand, too.

Gohan again tried pulling his arms away, resulting in the vines tightening again. Gohan scowled at them, before gasping as the vines also wrapped around his legs. He was pulled over, and through the chaos, he could hear his dad screaming something about helping him. Gohan was pulled into the vines even more, still struggling. He couldn't breathe, the vines had wrapped around his midsection, and they were holding him immobile. And then he was suddenly freezing cold and his vision blackened. He felt warmth around him, but he didn't seem able to get warm.

Gohan felt himself falling towards the floor, unable to stop his body from crashing into the ground. Gohan heard Goku screaming something, but his sense of hearing was getting muted, and everything was becoming dark and quiet. He slipped into unconsciousness.

Gohan's eyes snapped open to see wavering red. No, he wasn't angry, but all he saw was literally red. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. He had a buzzing in his ears and he was cold. He tried to concentrate on that constant warmth surrounding him, and he felt the temperature around him flare up. He then felt that freezing cold he had felt before he passed out. His teeth started chattering and he began shaking, despite trying to stop. "Whoa!" Gohan heard someone yell. He identified it as Bulma's voice.

He looked around for her, but it was becoming increasingly hard to see things and make out objects through the wavering and red. He thought he could just make her out, but then realized that it was his father he was looking at. Gohan went to get up from the lying position he was in, only to find that his hand slipped through whatever he was resting on. He looked down, but didn't see anything wrong with the floor. Gohan then figured there probably was something wrong with the floor, considering he couldn't really see much, and shouldn't be the one judging that.

He heard a conversation going on behind him, and he tried to concentrate hard enough to listen to what the voices were saying. "So wait, you're telling me that this is his power? Chichi is going to flip! He can't just be on fire forever!" Gohan just blinked at the words, although he was surprised by them. He looked down at his hands, which he could see normally. But everything else was red and waving. "I'm on fire?!" Gohan asked, still trying to sit up. No one answered. He finally managed, and began the struggle of standing up. He wobbled a bit, but could stand on his own two legs.

He didn't realize that his wings were spread out to keep him from falling to the ground too fast and possibly hurting himself. "Oh no! The couch is on fire!" Gohan jumped and turned around to where he heard the voice coming from. "Gohan! Gohan try to concentrate on the cold you feel!" Gohan did what his grandfather told him to and he began to feel warmer. "You're doing it! Keep going!" Gohan nodded, before closing his eyes and fixing his attention on keeping the warmth inside of him.

He didn't realize how tired he was until after he was done and the fire was gone. He fell forward, before he felt someone catching the back of his shirt. "Get him to go to sleep. I'll explain everything to him when he wakes up." He heard Bardock say. Gohan wanted to open his eyes and say he was fine, but couldn't, and fell back asleep.

And because I'm incredibly immature and don't feel like finishing this chapter ever:

Gohan woke up and ran through Capsule Corp while on fire, waving his hands above his head and screaming "LOLOLOLOLOL!"

All of Capsule Corp burned down and it killed Videl.

I cried tears of joy.

The End.

Just kidding, I love all of you and would never do that. 3

No, it's not the end, but I think this story is obviously never going to finish. It's just going to drag on and on and on and on and on and hey, who turned out the lights? :I

I'm actually working on a new project on my Deviant. (same name, haha) It's a story/web comic/thing. I'm not sure how to put it. I think I put a paragraph from it in my random story, but I'm not sure. And this is my reason for not updating for a whole year. Plus the fact I totally forgot about this website. /smiles ashamedly/

I really need to fix up this story as well. .3. I just reread it and was like "What in the holy name of fuck have I done." My past self is probably cackling evilly while stroking a kitty. I'll probably only work on this in my spare time, and I need CONSTANT motivation to get this done, since I have a serious case of laziness. Blarh, I need constant motivation for everything in my life. Ah well.

Here's a random part of said story just in case you're interested .3.

"He locked eyes with the person trying to keep him from shooting the ball. He kicked it back and fourth between his feet, his teammates yelling in offense to pass it to them. He gave a self confident grin. Not this time. He glanced at the goal and back towards his opponent. He stepped left and then jumped right, tricking him and kicking the ball towards the net. The goalie blocked it and his teammates fought for control, leaving him behind in defense to watch. (I know SHIT about sports/soccer. So bite me if I got any of this wrong, K?) He blew out a breath of air and put his hands behind his head. His coach was yelling something at the kids in front of him, probably a bad move of some sort. He rolled his eyes and relaxed in his spot. Something caught his attention and he turned his head slightly to look. He stared as the three new kids ran across the field, being chased by a… a... He squinted. Was that a giant bird? He watched in confusion as they continued to run, the one in pink screaming hysterically. Well, he assumed he was, he was running around in circles with his mouth wide open. He couldn't hear from the distance they were at. Echo- he think he remembered his name- yelled something to the one in red; what was it? Eh, something Arctic. He knew that. They reached out towards it. Echo jumped up on top of it and tackled it to the floor, wrestling it down. Zayden was taken aback. He must be seeing things, because that nerdy short boy from first period couldn't have possibly done that to a bird of that size, acting as crazy as it did. The red one knelled down to the struggling creature, his hands giving off some strange blue light. He continued to watch as it stopped moving and turned the same color blue as his hands were. Echo jumped up off it and the one in pink who's name he couldn't remember at all bounced over to it. His own hands turned yellow and he moved them about the now frozen creature. It shrunk to the size of a normal bird in his hands, which he picked up and cradled. He said something to Echo, whose hands turned red. He walked over to the bird and stood in front of it for a while. When he was done, he stepped out of the way. The poor bird's feathers had poofed up beyond belief and disguised it's owner as a giant fluffy ball. Speaking of a ball- Zayden snapped out of watching the three when the soccer ball hit him in the head. He groaned and held his hand up to the surely forming bruise. Jacob ginned sheepishly and waved his hand. "Sorry Zayden!" he called, before running off to catch the ball again. Zayden gave him a dirty look, but let it go. He was sure his mom had some kind of medication or something that would clear it up by tomorrow. Crestfall was always giving her that kind of stuff."


End file.
